DESTINO CAMBIADO
by Criss-Criss
Summary: Kurama es unn importante escritor enamorado de una linda mesera de nombre Botan.Hiei es un vagabundo que por casualidad cae en su casa ¿podra este cambiar sus sentimientos por la chica? YAOI HXK jaja ya volvi
1. el buscador

wualas!!! pues, aqui ando renaciendo jaja, lo siento por todos aquellos que tubieron que esprar una eternidad para este momento (ok no fue tanto) apuesto que el tiempo se les paso volando y auqe ademas ya ni se acorban de mi jajaja, wualas pues, (si soy Lin, para aquellos que tengan duda, solo que con otro nombre) jeje esque ya por fin pude saber como se subian los fic, jaja de todos modos hay si me leer vicky gracias!!! jajaja

"**DESTINO CAMBIADO"**

**Cap. 1 EL BUSCADOR**

- no... esto no esta bien- un chico pelirrojo arranca la hoja del cuaderno haciéndola bola y tirándola junto a otro montón de hojas tiradas en el suelo- que me esta pasando- dice desconcertado mientras se mese en la silla donde estaba sentado, suelta su lápiz en el escritorio La puerta se abre sorprendiendo al chico pelirrojo y haciéndolo caer.

- yusuke...?- dice mirando a aquel chico de cabellos negros

- que haces ahí en el suelo kurama,- yusuke le extiende la mano para que este se levante

- me asustaste, creí que eras un especie de ladrón.- dijo ya en pie.

- que cosas tan tontas piensas, por cierto vine a invitarte a la cafetería de botan...

- a la cafetería de botan..., no lo se, en estos momentos estoy muy ocupado yusuke.

- no me digas que no tienes ganas de ver a botan...- dijo de manera picara- si hace poco me dijiste que te encantaba ir a verla.

- ya entendí yusuke, eso no es el problema, claro que me gustaría ir a verla pero...- mira las hojas de su escritorio- aun no e terminado de escribir esta novela que tengo pendiente.

- ven, te aseguro que te llegara la inspiración en cuanto entremos a la cafetería.

- bueno esta bien.- se levanta de su silla.

- pero nos iremos en tu carro verdad kurama...?

-mm... ya sospechaba que dirías eso, bueno vámonos antes de que me arrepienta.

- te han dicho que eres el mejor kurama.

Ambos chicos salen de la gran casa para así caminar hasta las estancias donde se encontraba el coche de kurama una vez dentro de este se van del lugar rumbo a el centro de la ciudad.

OoOoOoOoO

En las afueras de la ciudad un chico de capucha negra, cabello negro a puntas, de baja estatura iba caminando por las orillas de la carretera y voltea su vista hacia un hermoso bosque que se encontraba aun lado de el.

- esta es la ultimo lugar que me falta, aquí tienes que estar, no me cansare hasta encontrarte.

Dicho este el chico se adentra al bosque perdiéndose entre aquellas plantas.

Mientras en un pequeño local llamado " NIEVERÍA ENMA" se encontraba un chico alto pelirrojo de cabello corto, que se veía algo impaciente.

- y ese tonto de urameshi a que hora se va a dignar a llegar.

- pasa algo kuwuabara?- un linda chica peliazul, con un lindo uniforme azul de mecerá se acerca a el chico.

- lo de siempre, el tonto de urameshi no llega.

- bueno, esta sería la...mm... numero 50 que te deja plantado en este mismo lugar y en este mismo asiento

- ya no voy a desperdiciar mi tiempo de esta manera.

- vamos kuwuabara,- sonríe la chica- tal vez se quedo dormido como siempre.

- tienes razón- suspiro

- y no vas a pedir algo para comer por mientras de que llegan.

-esperare un poco mas, gracias botan...

- botan ven un momento..!- una voz de una mujer se oye a lo lejos.

- ya me voy kuwuabara me están llamando, si ocupas algo no dudes en avisarme

- esta bien,- la chica se va del lado de kuwuabara para dejar a este solo- ese tonto me dejo plantado de nuevo.

En ese mismo instante entran yusuke y kurama juntos buscando en donde se encontraba kuwuabara

- mira yusuke allá esta- apunta hacia la mesa donde este estaba.

- kuwuabara!- grito yusuke

- ya era hora urameshi.

- lo lamento es que pase por kurama.

- disculpa si te hicimos esperar

- no te preocupes si se trata de ti kurama, no hay ningún problema- los dos chicos se sienta

- y donde esta botan..?- pregunta yusuke buscando a la chica

- la mandaron llamar, que ahorita venía

- oíste eso kurama.

- que es lo que me quieres decir con eso.

- no, yo no quise decir nada...- dijo yusuke en forma de burla

- oigan chicos de que están hablando...?- pregunta kuwuabara muy confundido

- no hagas caso kuwuabara,- dice riéndose- miren aya va botan.

- EYY BOTAN...!- le llama yusuke y esta va donde estaban los tres chicos.

- no tienes que gritar yusuke, te oigo perfectamente.

- ya lo se, pero me gusta llamar la atención

- pensé que dejarías plantado otra vez a kuwuabara.

- a eso, bueno es que pase a sacar a kurama de su jaula

- kurama...?- la chica voltea a verlo y sonríe muy contenta- que bueno que vienes a visitarnos kurama, hace mucho que no te veía por aquí.

- gracias botan, a mi también me da gusto verte.

- por que no avías venido a visitarnos.

- bueno es que estoy en el proyecto de otra novela

- que bien, también me vas a dejar leerlo verdad?- dice la chica mas que contenta

- sabes que si, serás la primera en leerlo

- oigan, lamento interrumpir su interesante conversación pero quiero comer lo antes posible, que me están gruñendo las tripas- dice kuwuabara quejándose

-hay kuwuabara tan tonto como siempre

- que estas diciendo urameshi- dijo el chico molesto

- calma chicos le vamos a causar problemas a botan.

- no importa kurama, sera mejor que pida sus ordenes.

La chica pide las ordenes de cada uno y se retira para traerle a cada uno sus pedidos.

La tarde estaba acabando, el sol se estaba metiendo y los tres ya avían terminado de platicar y de comer. Ya se había cometido el objetivo de Yusuke

- nos vemos botan...!- dicen los tres chicos

- espero verlos luego,- la chica los despide con una sonrisa

- antes de que se me olvide botan- se acerca kurama a ella sacando algo de su bolsillo- ten, espero verte luego

el chico sale de la tienda muy contento junto con sus dos amigos, botan voltea a ver lo que este le avía dado, era una pequeña cajita y la habré cuidadosamente, dentro de ella se encontraba un broche azul con pequeñas perlas muy hermosas, esta al verlos se sonroja.

Kurama ya avía dejado a kuwuabara y a yusuke en sus casas, pues les quedaban de paso y tomo rumbo a su casa, su cara se veía muy contenta y tranquila.

- creo que con esto ya tengo la inspiración que necesito

kurama ya avía llegado a su casa, abrió su gran cancel y entro a la casa, al llegar a esta decidió no entrar dentro de ella por lo pronto, ya estaba oscureciendo y el deseaba ver por unos segundos como iba el invernadero que este cuidaba, asi que entro a este admirando cada hermosa flor que se encontraba en este.

En el bosque el chico de cabello negro apuntas iba corriendo a una gran velocidad pues este era perseguido por varios lobos salvajes que deseaban atacarlo, eran demasiado y no tenía un arma para defenderse de con ellos, ya estaba muy cerca de la ciudad, hasta que a lo lejos pudo ver una gran barda que para el podría ser su salvación, el subió rápidamente pero uno de los lobos pudo morder uno de sus pies, este como pudo se soltó de las garras del lobo y salto del otro lado de la barda cayendo de forma brusca a un pequeño techo delgado transparente haciendo que este se rompiera.

El chico callo sobre una gran cantidad de flores quedando inconsciente por unas cuantas horas.

- ¿que fue eso?- dice kurama algo preocupado al oír aquel ruido dentro de su invernadero,

Este corre a donde el ruido se avía oído, al llegar vio como el techo se encontraba roto, y un gran cochinero de macetas y plantas se encontraba en el piso, este se acerca un poco mas a el desastre encontrando en el piso un no tan pequeño cuerpo de un chico

- un vagabundo?- dijo este algo asombrado al ver aquel chico tendido en el suelo lastimado e inconsciente


	2. en busca de algo

"**DESTINO CAMBIADO"**

**CAP. 2 EN BUSCA DE ALGO**

Kurama se acerca a el despacio y ve como el cuerpo de ese chico se encontraba gravemente lastimado por el impacto.

A la mañana siguiente, unos grandes ojos rojos se fueron abriendo, su cuerpo le dolía mucho, se sentía inmóvil, al ver su cuerpo se percato de que su pie izquierdo estaba completamente enyesado, su cintura estaba cubierta por una venda blanca, y varios en la cabeza, el chico se asusto un poco, pues no sabía con exactitud donde se encontraba.

- al fin despiertas- kurama entra al cuarto con una sonrisa y un pequeño ramo de flores recién cortados, dirigiéndose a una mesita al lado de aquel muchacho donde se encontraba un hermoso jarrón.

- ¿como te sientes?- el chico se limito a contestar y solo vio como kurama depositaba esas bellas flores en el jarrón

- ¿quien eres tu y por que me tienes aquí?- dijo en voz seria el chico.

- lo mismo quería preguntarte,- se sentó en una silla a lado de la ventana- te encontré tirado en mi invernadero con varias heridas y fracturas, te traje hasta acá y te cure.

- hn...

- se ve que eres un vagabundo, pero también puedo ver que no eres un ladrón, por eso es que te cure. por cierto ¿tienes hambre?

- no quiero nada, lo único que quiero es salir de esta casa

- lo aras,- dijo levantándose- siempre y cuando te recuperes.-con esto abrió la puerta- si necesitas algo estoy en mi estudió después vendré a ver como sigues

kurama sale del cuarto con dirección a su famoso estudió pero antes de llegar se detiene.

- sera mejor que le haga ahora la comida o no comerá hasta que muera.- kurama baja a la cocina dispuesto a hacerle de comer a aquel chico

- maldición... ni mover un maldito dedo puedo- dice el chico mas que molesto- tengo que salir de este lugar lo mas antes posible.

EN LA NEVERÍA ENMA...

yusuke y kuwuabara se encontraban platicando.

- oye kuwuabara que vas a hacer mas al rato?

- pues adivina grandioso tonto, iré a trabajar, algo que tu deberías hacer...

- no me sermonéis kuwuabara para eso tengo a mi madre...

- no se como tu madre te puede aguantar urameshi...

- se llama amor de madre- entra botan a la platica.-

- hola botan- yusuke puede notar como un hermoso prendedor se encontraba en sus cabellos haciéndola lucir muy bien

- y ese prendedor es nuevo ¿no?

- a... este- se sonroja levemente la chica- e...pues es el que me dio ayer kurama.

- ¿así y por que no me di cuenta?

- hay kuwuabara tu no te das cuenta de nada

- a que te refieres con eso urameshi!

- ya se...!- dijo muy contento el chico- iré hoy a ver a kurama

- oye urameshi, kurama también tiene cosas que hacer, no es como tu

- no tiene nada de malo a que le baya a echar ánimos con eso de su cuento...!

- no es un cuento es una novela, y yo estoy de acuerdo con kuwuabara, no creo que sea correcto que estés molestando a kurama en estos momentos.

- esta bien no iré a la casa de kurama contentos...- dijo el chico molesto.

- ya es hora de que me valla a trabajar- se levanta kuwuabara de su asiento- tu deberías hacer lo mismo urameshi...

- si claro... después kuwuabara

- yo también me tengo que ir yusuke por que si me cachan platicando con los clientes me corren,

- esta bien botan hasta luego...!

La chica se va al igual que kuwuabara dejando a el chico solo y aburrido.

- que flojera no se que hacer...

EN LA CASA DE KURAMA.

kurama iba subiendo las escaleras con una bandeja de comida en las manos dirigiéndose a el cuarto del chico lastimado.

- ¿como te sientes...?- el vagabundo solo voltea con la mirada para no decir nada.- te traje un poco de comida para que recuperes fuerzas.

- no quiero nada.- dijo sería mente

- pensé que querías salir rápido de este lugar, puse algunas plantas medicinales en la comida para que así te recuperes mas pronto

- me puedo recuperas mas rápido sin comer lo que me des.

- como quieras... pero de todas maneras te dejare la bandeja de comida en la mesita- deja la bandeja en la mese que se encontraba muy cerca de la cama.

- mi nombre es shuishi minamino, pero todo me llaman kurama,- se acerca a la ventana y la va abriendo poco a poco para que la brisa fresca entre por la ventana- no quieres salir un rato a fuera, te hará bien.

- lo único que quiero es salir de este lugar...

- ya te dije que hasta que te recuperes o amenos de que tengas a alguien mas que te cuide.

- alguien mas...

- ¿conoces a alguien en este lugar?- voltea a verlo

- hn... no, no conozco a nadie.

- pues no pareces muy convencido

- es por que no estoy seguro

- a que te refieres?.

- a nada- pone su cara sería- me vas a llevar a fuera o no?

- esta bien, enseguida regreso- sale del cuarto sin mucha prisa para al poco tiempo regresar con una silla de ruedas.

- listo!- sonrió el chico.

- que es eso?

- es una silla de ruedas.

- eso ya lo se, pero no pensaras que me sentare ahí ¿o si?

- a caso quieres que te cargue?

- por supuesto que no, pero...

- esta silla era de mi madre, por eso se me ocurrió que podría sacarte al patio en esto.

- mm... tu madre ya no la ocupa.

- lo dudo mucho, vas a querer salir o no?

- esta bien.

Kurama se acerco a hiei para tomarlo entre sus brazos.

- que haces?

- te estoy cargando...- y se acerca a la silla para depositarlo en ella- no te lastime verdad.

- no tenías por que cargarme para sentarme en esta estúpida silla.

- entonces como querías que te sentara.

- no lo se... algo mas ingenioso.

- si claro, será mejor que salgamos.

Kurama lo baja con cuidado por una pequeña rampa a un lado de las escaleras.

-por que hay una rampa en tus escaleras.

- te mencione la parte en que mi madre usaba una silla de ruedas.

- si.

- pues construí una rampa en esta parte para no lastimar a mi madre.

Los dos ya se encontraban a fuera en un bello jardín lleno de flores cerca del invernadero. Kurama se acerca a el invernadero para observar los desastres causados por el chico.

- me tomara días arreglar esto... - suspira delicada mente.

El vagabundo lo veía fijamente

-" no entiendo- pensaba el chico- por que me esta tratando tan bien, ¿por que se preocupa? ¿por que no se enoja por lo que hice?- esta ultima pregunta sin fijarse lo avía dicho en voz alta.

- por que... no fue tu culpa,

- de que hablas?- kurama se acerca a el chico para sonreír

- no es tu culpa que se aya destruido el invernadero, así que no te preocupes

- no estaba preocupado...- desvía la mirada

En eso el cancel de la entrada se oye que se abría lentamente, señalando la llegada de una persona a sus propiedades.

- ¿quien es el...?- pregunta el pelinegro

- el es yusuke, un amigo mio, ¡ HEY YUSUKE A QUÍ ESTOY!- grita kurama para que este volteara a verle

- kurama aquí estas- yusuke se acerca a kurama y al ver a su acompañante queda sorprendido- ¿quien es el kurama?

- bueno el es...

- hiei, me llamo hiei.- dice en seco

- mucho gusto hiei- sonríe yusuke.- yo soy yusuke.- hiei solo lo mira de reojo

- y tu que eres de kurama...?

- el no es nada mío- dijo hiei

- ¿ a no? entonces que haces en la casa de kurama

- es una larga historia yusuke, será mejor que entremos para que te cuente todo lo ocurrido.

- esta bien.


	3. solos

**"DESTINO CAMBIADO"**

**CAPITULO 3. SOLOS**

Los tres chicos se encontraban sentados, por un lado yusuke que escuchaba atentamente lo que kurama le contaba y por el otro hiel quien solo veía la cara de los dos sin darle mayor importancia

-y eso fue todo lo que pasó yusuke- dijo kurama dando por terminado la plática.

Jajá- yusuke dio una gran carcajada echándose para atrás mientras el chico de nombre hiei lo miraba con una cara de pocos amigos.

-que cosas tan graciosas te pasan kurama.

-no te lo dije para que rieras yusuke.

- ya lo se pero j aja, es muy gracioso, es que acaso no vio el letrero tan grande que decía ¡CUIDADO CON LOS LOBOS!

- yusuke ya es tarde no vas a ir a ningún lugar hoy

- ahora que lo mencionas- dijo este dejando de reír- tengo algunas cosas que hacer- el chico se levanta de su asiento para disponerse a salir del lugar

- ¿A dónde iras yusuke?

- tengo algunas cosas pendientes así que te veo mañana kurama- dijo este para salir de la casa de kurama.- adiós Hiei!

- perdona a yusuke, suele ser así a veces

-hn…- fue la única respuesta del chico

- por cierto estas muy sucio no quieres darte un baño?

- a que te refieres con eso

- a que te vallas al baño y te des un gran remojón

- no es necesario

- no tienes ropa acaso?

- no.

- con eso no hay problema tengo algunos trapos que eran de mi hermano era como de tu estatura mas o menos.

- como sea

- bueno entonces subiré por ellos

Kurama sube las escaleras hasta llegar a su destino mientras que hiel veía despistadamente como este se alejaba de su vista.

-que chico tan…- hiei no pudo terminar de hablar debido a que algo en la sala le llamaba su atención,

Un retrato eso era, en la sala de la casa se encontraba un bello retrato de una mujer muy bella, este se acerco con la silla de ruedas para verla mas de cerca, sin darse cuenta kurama iba bajando las escaleras y observaba como este miraba a aquella mujer.

- es mi madre- esa voz hizo que hiei reaccionara.- ella ya falleció hace ya mucho tiempo

El chico se acerco a hiei quien volteo a verlo al instante.

-ten, esto esta bien por ahora,- kurama le entrego unas ropas bien dobladas con un peculiar olor de rosa.- creo que te queda.

Quieres que use esto.

Si me haces el favor, pero primero ven- kurama sin preguntar arrastra la silla hasta el baño donde se encontraba una tina cubierta de agua.- ya que termines me avisas quieres?

-pero…-kurama cerró la puerta para que este se bañara tranquilamente.

-Listo ahora a hacer el desayuno!

: NEVERÍA ENMA:

Botan se encontraba trabajando como de costumbre con esa típica sonrisa que tanto la caracterizaba, la puerta de la tienda se abrió entrando en ella ese chico de cabello negro.

-yusuke!- dice la chica acercándose a el- ¿Qué haces de nuevo por aquí?

-Vengo de con kurama y decidí pasar a ver que tal se veía el día aquí

-COMO QUE FUISTE CON KURAMA!- dice la chica algo enojada- te advertimos que no fueras a la casa de kurama por que el esta muy concentrado en sus cosas.

-Bueno digamos que si esta ocupado pero no precisamente escribiendo su cuento.

-A que te refieres con eso yusuke?

-Es una larga historia ¿a que hora vas a Salir?

-En un rato mas son las…- la chica voltea a ver su reloj de mano- son las 6 PM, en una hora salgo ¿me esperas?

-Esta bien.

-Botan!- grita una de las muchachas de servicio

-Que pasa?

-Te busca el señor koenma

-Ahora voy.- la chica voltea a ver a yusuke- en seguida vuelvo yusuke.

-Si esta bien.

La chica se va del lugar dirigiéndose a la oficina de su patrón

-sucede algo señor koenma?- dijo esta abriendo la puerta viendo a koenma sentado firmando los papeles cómodamente en se escritorio

-pasa botan y cierra la puerta

Esto no le gustaba a botan cada vez que koenma decía eso quería decir que alguien sería corrida y ese alguien posiblemente era ella. La chica obedeció cerrando la puerta tras ella, koenma se paro de su asiento sería mente dirigiéndose a donde esta se encontraba.

-sucede algo señor koenma?- cerro la puerta tras ella y reitero pregunta poniéndose cada segundo mas nerviosa

Este se limito a contestar acercándose cada vez mas a la chica, esta se empezó a poner más nerviosa.

Koenma quedo frente a ella mirándola fijamente a los ojos, alzo su mano acorralando a la chica entre la puerta y el, botan retrocedió unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a su limite, koenma se inclino hacia su cara peligrosamente, la chica estaba profundamente confundida su mente se avía puesto en blanco.

-señor que…- las palabras de botan no pudieron cesar debido a que koenma ya avía posado sus labios con las de la chica, esta abrió los ojos completamente confundida con lo que ocurría.

Ahora koenma se acercaba mas al cuerpo de botan posando sus manos alrededor de su cintura, botan ya avía caído; cerro los ojos como disfrutando de aquel beso que la dominaba.

La puerta sonó insistente provocando que estos se separaran lentamente.

-¿Qué pasa?- grito koenma desde adentro

-el señor sakio ya esta aquí señor.

-Enseguida lo atiendo

-Si.

Koenma dio media vuelta posándose otra vez en su escritorio

-puedes irte ya botan, por favor retirare, ya puedes salir de trabajar.

-Si señor- dijo esta aun sorprendida por lo ocurrido saliendo del lugar dando espacio para que un señor de cabellera larga color negro, alto y algo atractivo entrara a la oficina.

-Toma asiento sakio, por favor.

Botan se dirigió a yusuke con las mejillas coloradas.

-¿sucede algo botan?- dijo yusuke al notar la cara de la chica.

-No, ya podemos irnos.- dijo con una media sonrisa.

:CASA DE KURAMA:

-ya termine- hiei por fin avía salido después de un buen rato del baño entrando a la cocina donde kurama ya avía terminado de cocinar.

-Que bien justo a tiempo- volteo a ver a hiei que se encontraba vistiendo una camisa blanca de botones con un pantalón negro de tela.- no tuviste problemas al bañarte.

-Solo se mojaron las vendas y eso fue todo.

-Mm.… entonces tendré que cambiártelas,

Kurama se acerco a el sacándose de su bolsillo algunas vendas, hincándose para con sumo cuidado quitarle aquellas vendas mojadas.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- dijo Hiei con algo de seriedad mientras veía como este seguía retirando aquellas vendas.

-Por que estas vendas ya no sirven por el momento.

-No me refiero a eso!

-Entonces a que?- voltea a ver aquellos ojos rojizos que lo miraban.

-Por que me ayudas?¿por que no eres tan cuidadoso con migo?

-No lo se- dijo con una sonrisa- no se por que soy tan cuidadoso con tigo, es algo extraño sabes.

-Este se levanta volteando a ver la herida que tenía en la mejilla

-¿y esa herida?- Kurama se acerco a el observando como esta goteaba por unos instantes.

-No es nada.

-Mm.… no parece nada- Kurama volvió a meter su mano en su bolsillo para sacar de esta un curita- ahora dejara de sangrar.

Kurama posa aquel curita en la mejilla de Hiei quitándose de vista aquella herida.

-listo ahora a comer- Kurama se dio media vuelta para servir de comer.

Hiei poso su mano en su mejilla tocando aquel curita que avía puesto el chico en su mejilla.

-se me olvido colocarte los otros vendajes!- dijo Kurama alterada mente corriendo hacia donde este se encontraba pero un extraño trapo se encontraba tendido en el piso haciendo que este se tropezara cayendo en dirección peligrosa al invalido vagabundo, la silla se callo junto con Hiei, de alguna manera Hiei y Kurama se encontraban tendidos en el suelo, Hiei encima de este ultimo.

Los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos y…..


	4. el sentir

"**DESTINO CAMBIADO"**

**Cap.4 EL SENTIR**

Los dos se miraron uno al otro, por un momento perdiendoce en ambas ojos por parte de los dos, pronto el silencio se apodero de ellos, los dos esperaban una reacción por parte contraria.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Por fin kurama avía roto aquel silencio tan incomodo, con una voz tímida y nerviosa debido a la situación en el que este se encontraba. Hiei solo volteo la mirada hacia otro lugar como si hubiese despertado de aquel sueño tan profundo en el que avía caído al ver aquellos ojos esmeralda. Este dio vuelta cayendo al suelo y dejando a Kurama libre para levantarse, Kurama levanto la mitad de su cuerpo quedando sentado para voltear a ver a Hiei que se encontraba tendido en el suelo con vista al techo.

- perdona me, te he lastimado ¿verdad?- pregunta Kurama al ver la cara de seriedad de Hiei.

- no es nada

- te ayudare a levantarte- kurama se levanta lentamente y con cuidado para extender su mano derecha y ayudarle a este a levantarse. Hiei lo mira por unos momentos mientras que kurama esperaba la reacción de este con una tierna sonrisa.

- ¿te pasa algo?

La dulce voz de kurama hizo que este reaccionara, tomo su mano y se impulso suavemente con la ayuda de kurama para no lastimarse su pie y quedar sentado en una de las sillas de la cocina.

- listo, ahora podemos empezar a comer ¿si?- este se da vuelta para empezar a servir la comida.

- kurama ¿cierto?- kurama al oír la voz de hiei voltea a verlo

- si...

- gra...- no sabía por que pero estaba apunto de decir aquella palabra que a nadie jamás le avía dicho ese gracias que estaba por pronunciar era raro y mas para el, pero no sabía de verdad por que sentía esa necesidad de decírsela precisamente a el- quiero decir... gra...

- no es nada- el chico no puedo terminar de agradecer cuando aquel ya le avía dicho "de nada".- no es necesario que te esfuerces en decirlo, con que de verdad lo sientas para mi es mas que suficiente.

-hn...- solo volteo otra vez su vista hacía otro punto de la cocina de alguna manera avergonzado. mientras se preguntaba ¿por que, ese por que? una y otra vez - "por que de alguna manera ese chico pelirrojo hace que mi corazón de alguna manera se acelere, Cada que ese chico se acerca el provoca algo en mí, me duele mi pecho, es... de alguna manera incomodo y a la vez es una experiencia indescriptible con palabras. ¿Que será esto? ¿Por que jamás e sentido esto con alguna otra persona si he viajado y conocido gente por todo el mundo, como detesto sentir este sentimiento tan incomodo para mi, pero... es tan agradable...

- ya puedes comenzar a comer- la voz del pelirrojo hace que sus pensamientos se desbordaran de su mente haciendo que este volteara su vista hacia la mesa donde este se encontraba sentado no a muchas sillas de distancia de hecho se encontraba al lado suyo viéndolo tiernamente.

- ¿que es esto?- dice Hiei desviando por unos segundos la mirada al plato de sopa que se encontraba frente suyo.

- es sopa.

- ya lo se... me pregunta que tiene la sopa.

-mm... es una receta secreta de familia, y como no eres se mi familia, lamento decir que te quedaras con la curiosidad..

Hiei veía dudoso la comida, ¿acaso aquel chico con mirada tierna sería capaz de ponerle algo a la sopa?, no seguro que eso no era, pero por que no la comía, quizá era por que de alguna manera se sentía raro al comer algo tan pacíficamente además de la mirada del pelirrojo posada en el que no le dejaba comer a gusto.

- acaso tu no vas a comer?- sentencio Hiei.

- e... si,

- entonces por que no comes y dejas de verme- dijo este en tono molesto ya que para el era verdaderamente incomodo sentir la mirada del pelirrojo mientras quería probar unl bocado.

- estoy esperando a que me digas que tal sabe.

- hn...- hiei comenzaba a sospechar que esa sopa contenía una sustancia peligrosa capaz de acabar con su vida. Miro dudoso la sopa y volteo a ver al pelirrojo - quiero ver que tu lo prue...- las palabras fueron interrumpidas por una ágil cuchara que se introducía suavemente en su boca para dejar dentro de ella ese extraño liquido sospechoso para el pelinegro. La cuchara salió tan rápida que como entro dejando ver al pelirrojo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿que tal te pareció?

-hn...- el chico algo indignado se limita a contestar y solo empieza a comer de aquel plato de comida que a su parecer esta bastante buena.

El pelirrojo al verlo que comía satisfactoriamente sonrió dulcemente y empezó a comer mientras el pelinegro se preguntaba ¿por que, ese por que se hizo presente de nueva cuenta, ¿por que? ¿por que le avía permitido a ese chico tal atrevimiento, si hubiera sido otra persona esta seguro que lo dejaría herido por tal atrevimiento a su persona aun con el pie enyesado. Era raro, no lo comprendía, con solo tratar de buscar la respuesta le dolía la cabeza. ¿por que el podía hacer que sus defensas cayeran?. Esa sonrisa tan llena de paz y amor lista para dar y recibir, con tantos secretos ocultos ¿por que sentía la necesidad de conocerlos?

- mañana- dijo el pelirrojo rompiendo el silencio- si gustas, podre buscarte unas muletas si te sientes incomodo esa silla.

- hn...?

- digo, yo pienso que con muletas puedes tener mas libertad de andar de aquí para ya sin estar sentado todo el tiempo.

- da igual- y prosiguió con su comida.

- bueno... ¿espero que sepas como usarlas...

PARQUE CENTRAL

-no puedo creer que eso le sucediera a Kurama!- dice botan muy sorprendida al a ver oído con atención el relato que le había contado yusuke.

- me pareció muy gracioso lo que le paso...- empezó a hablar este entre risas.

- no es para que rías yusuke, Lastima que ya oscureció...- dijo la chica volteando a ver las hermosas estrellas que se miraban en la cálida noche.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- a nada yusuke, tu crees que ese chico no sea un ladrón que quiere quitarle todo el dinero a kurama... o peor... que sea un acecino en busca de sangre ¡¡¡¡no!

- ¿como puedes pensar esas cosas botan...?

- mm... puede que si, uno nunca sabe.

- ¿tu crees?

- si podría ser...

- mm... pues yo lo dudo, no podía caminar y aun que tenía una cara de pocos amigos dudo mucho que sea una mala persona.

- pero quiero estar segura que Kurama este bien...

- vamos botan, lo peor que puede hacer ese vagabundo es enamorar a Kurama y así este dejar de quererte.

- no digas esas cosas yusuke...- dijo la chica algo alterada- no creo que pueda suceder algo así- dijo la chica entre suspiros - ya se...! por que no vamos mañana temprano a la casa de kurama para ver si le podemos ayudar en algo.

- puedes ir?

- si, mañana es sábado y los sábados trabajo por las tardes.

- claro de todos modos pensaba ir mañana

- ¿tu crees que le debamos avisar a kuwuabara?

- no, el va ha estar ocupado con su trabajo

- bueno, yo ya me voy ya es tarde, nos vemos mañana yusuke- botan se levanta de su asiento y camina lentamente hacia la salida del parque.

- hasta luego...- se despide yusuke viéndola partir.

- llegas temprano eh yusuke...!

Yusuke ve como esta va desapareciendo de su vista, después de que esta desaparece por completo este se queda aun sentado observando todo a su alrededor prestando mas atención a un punto en especifico.

- una fuente...?

De lejos podía observar una fuente que fluía, tocada delicada mente por la luz de la luna dando a ver un hermoso paisaje. El chico se para con un solo objetivo en su mente que era aquella fuente. No camino mucho de hecho eran unos cuantos pasos pero un árbol se atravesaba en su vista y no lo dejaba admirar mejor, así que decidió acercarse mas aun para admirar aquello con mas detalle, pero, sus pasos se detuvieron, algo en su mirar avía causado que este se detuviera, por unos segundos el chico quedo impresionado, sus ojos se asombraron al ver a aquella chica que se encontraba parada a un lado de la fuente, algo que le daba mas hermosura a la escena.

Era una chica no muy alta, de hecho era algo baja, cabello verde azulado, ojos rubí grandes y hermosos, tenía puesto un lindo kimono blanco algo que le pareció muy raro al chico, pero aun así, se le hizo muy bella.

Ahí estaba la chica, parada aun lado de aquella fuente, la chica volteo despistadamente a donde yusuke se encontraba, yusuke al notar su mirada le sonrió, pero la chica no tubo la misma reacción, su reacción era mas como un susto que otra cosa y sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo perdiendo en los arboles del bosque,

- espera...!- es lo único que pudo decir antes de que la chica desapareciera entre aquellos arboles- quien era ella?

DÍA NUEVO...!

La mañana se veía comprometedora a un día calmado, el sol salía de entre los cerros, iluminando cada ventana de aquella hermosa ciudad.

Dos ojos empezaron a abrirse muy lentamente con vista a la puerta de la habitación. El chico se sentía un poco raro al sentir aquellas sabanas suaves y con un delicioso olor a rosa que perfumaba su cuerpo. Volteo hacia el lado contrario encontrándose con aquel chico pelirrojo que se encontraba durmiendo en una silla a un lado de la ventana.

- "que me esta pasando?- dijo Hiei entre sus pensamientos al sentir aquel fuerte latido en su corazón al ver como el pelirrojo dormía tan tranquilamente, sin ninguna preocupación ni alguna molestia.

Su corazón empezó a latir mas fuerte al ver como este empezaba a despertar, poniendo sus manos en sus ojos para así tallarlos y abrirlos por completo y voltear a ver a hiei.

- buenos días...- dijo Kurama entre bostezos y con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿por que estas aquí?

- ha...? ¿por que estoy aquí?

- si, acaso no tienes tu una habitación?

- ha... eso, bueno es que me preocupe por ti...

- por mí? por que tendrías tu que estar preocupado por mi?

- bueno es que anoche...- dijo recordando lo que avía pasado la noche anterior.

FLASH BLACK

Kurama se encontraba en su estudio escribiendo con mucha pasión aquel escrito, como si la inspiración le hubiese llegado repentinamente a su cabeza, pero su lápiz dejo de moverse por un breve instante al oír un extraño ruido que provenía dentro de su casa.

- ¿que es ese ruido tan extraño?- mas que ruido eran como palabras distorsionadas por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces Kurama se para de su haciendo y sale de la habitación de donde se encontraba en busca de aquel ruido tan extraño.

El ruido se oía con mayor claridad a medida que avanzaba. Por fin sus pasos pararon justamente en la habitación donde avía alojado a Hiei, Kurama abrió la puerta muy lentamente para no despertar al chico si es que este se encontraba dormido.

- No te vallas!- decía Hiei aun recostado en la cama donde se encontraba- no te vallas.

Repetía una y otra vez entre sueños, al parecer el chico se encontraba en estos momentos pasando por una pesadilla o bien un recuerdo del pasado.

Kurama pudo observar como este sufrir por aquel sueño, cerca de el se encontraba una pequeña toalla, Kurama lo cogió para así secar aquel sudor que emanaba de su frente.

- no te vallas...

Kurama aleja cuidadosamente la mano de la frente del chico, cuando se separo apenas unos centímetros de la frente del chico sintió como una mano le tomaba de la muñeca con mucha fuerza y desesperación, por unos segundos el chico se asusto, pensaba que hiei avía despertado pero no fue así, al verle el rostro el chico aun se encontraba dormido con unas expresiones de angustia, pero al fin dormido.

- no te vallas...- dijo de nuevo el chico- por favor no te vallas.- kurama agacha la cabeza hasta llegar a su oído solo para susurrar le

- aquí estera...

La mano de hiei dejo de apretar la muñeca de kurama, mas no la soltó.

:.:FIN DEL FLASH BLACK:

Kurama estaba tan entrado en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que Hiei le avía llamado ya hace mucho rato sin conseguir respuesta.

- me estas escuchando!- grito el chico ya desesperado de que Kurama no le estuviese poniendo atención.

- eh... perdón me estabas llamando?

- olvidalo...

- bueno creo que ya es hora de empezar a preparar la comida ¿no te parece?

-hn...

- no ocupas algo antes de que me vallas

- quisiera salir de este cuarto

- ahora que lo mencionas...- Kurama se levanta rápidamente y se dirige al closed del cuarto para abrir esta y sacar un par de muletas, kurama las toma y se dirige a la cama donde se encontraba Hiei observándolo.

- los compre ayer, pensé que te gustaría mas la idea de usar muletas que en una silla de ruedas...

- ¿como se usan...?

- bueno... primero pones tus manos apoyadas así...- kurama se encontraba dándole la muestra de como se usaban las muletas al chico

- y luego caminas así...- Kurama comenzó a dar unos cuantos pasos para después quitárselas e ir donde Hiei se encontraba.

- ¿que dices las usaras?

Hiei mira cuidadosamente las muletas que Kurama tenía en las manos, las toma con cuidado... las acomoda en los lugares indicados, Kurama da unos cuantos pasos atrás...Hiei trato de imitar la demostración que avía echo Kurama dando así, un gran paso con las muletas con mucho éxito, kurama sonrió gustoso y al ver que el chico podía controlar bien la situación con algo de problemas, claro era lógico, era la primera vez que el vagabundo usaba unas muletas.

- te molesta si abro las cortinas.?

- me da igual...- dijo el chico muy concentrado en lo que asía

- esta bien.- Kurama da vuelta hacía las ventanas y las abre permitiendo el paso de la luz entre en el cuarto y sintiendo la presencia de un aire fresco golpeando su rostro con ternura, Kurama da vuelta para ver como Hiei seguía con su entrenamiento...


	5. la amistad

"**DESTINO CAMBIADO"**

**CAP. 5 LA AMISTAD**

Botan y yusuke avían acordado de verse en el parque para después ir directamente a la casa de kurama para asegurarse de que este estuviese bien.

Yusuke se encontraba sentado en uno de los asientos del parque mas cercanos a aquella fuente recordando a aquella chica misteriosa del día anterior, el chico estaba tan entrado en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que Botan ya avía llegado y desde hace bastante rato le llamaba sin conseguir respuesta hasta que de un grito desesperado logra hacer que este entre en si.

- YUSUKE!- el chico voltea a verla como si acabase de despertar de un sueño.- te sucede algo yusuke?- interroga la chica

- botan...

- si.

- tu sabes si en este lugar se aparecen fantasmas...- dijo señalando la fuente, la cual botan voltea a ver con nerviosismo.

- eh... por que dices eso...acaso viste uno?- dijo alto aterrada.

- tal vez lo vi o tal vez no lo se.

- eh... mejor dejemos de hablar de eso quieres?

- acaso tienes miedo botan...?- dice divertido.

-sabes je je, ya es tarde, debimos estar en la casa de Kurama desde hace rato.

- no cambies de tema botan...

- eh...no estoy cambiando de tema...

- si claro...

- vámonos ya yusuke, quien sabe que es lo que le este pasando en estos momentos a kurama..

- no exageres botan...- dice el chico parándose de su asiento para caminar junto con botan a la salida del parque- no creo que ese chico se atreva a hacerle algo a kurama.

- tu crees que exagero O/O

- claro..., tratándose de Kurama siempre exageras.

- ¿que quieres decir?

- vamos botan no te hagas tonta, se que sientes algo por Kurama, además yo creo que solo quieres ir a la casa de Kurama para verlo a el ¿no es cierto?

- por supuesto que no O/O, solo es que...

- vez... no sabes que ni que decir.- frunció ligeramente el seño sin que esta lo notase

- por cierto yusuke- dijo la chica cambiando de tema- ¿en que nos vamos a ir?

Los dos se paran en la esquina de la calle en seco, los autos pasaban de un lado para otro y no avía autobús que los dejaran cerca de la casa de Kurama y no contaban con mucho dinero para un taxi, Yusuke voltea a verla con una sonrisa.

- no lo se...

- mm... me lo suponía..- suspiro la chica cansadamente- supongo que tendremos que irnos en taxi ¿no?

- solo que hay un pequeño problema acerca de eso.

- que clase de problema?

- no cuento con mucho dinero... ¿que tal si esta vez la pagas tu botan?

- esta bien... - da otro suspiro y voltea a ver la calle- mira ahí viene uno yusuke.

Botan le hace la parada a el taxi haciendo que este se detuviese pero gran fue su sorpresa al ver quien era el conductor de el susodicho taxi.

- ¿kuwuabara?- los dos chicos lo ven sorprendido.

- ¿eh..? ¿Chicos?

- no trabajabas de paquetero en una tienda de juguetes?- pregunta yusuke

- lo que pasa es que cambie de trabajo es todo...

-te corrieron no es así kuwuabara?- dice divertido el chico

- no te metas en lo no te importa urameshi!- dice molesto este-

- no lo molestes yusuke...- dice la chica para tratar de calmar la pelea ya acostumbrada de los chicos.

Botan voltea a ver a kuwuabara captando la atención de este.

- disculpa kuwuabara...- dice en forma tierna y alegre- nos llevarías a la casa de kurama?

- ¿por que quieren ir aya, pensé que avían dicho que kurama estaba muy ocupado con su novela...

- te contaremos en el camino si?

- esta bien suban...

Una vez que los dos chicos se encontraban dentro del coche kuwuabara arranco rumbo a la casa del escritor mientras escuchaba con atención lo que le relataban,

CASA DE KURAMA...

- ¡cuidado Hiei!- Kurama al ver que el chico se encontraba apunto de perder el equilibrio y caer dolorosamente al piso, corrió rápidamente a donde este se encontraba para tratar de amortiguar la caída de este pero en un giro inesperado se resbalo por el piso limpio deslizan doce a este.

Por otro lado Hiei logro reaccionar gracias a el llamado de Kurama y en un hábil movimiento logro controlar su equilibrio y evitar aquella caída tan dolorosa para su cuerpo, la cabeza de Kurama llego a los pies del chico para que sus enormes y encantadores ojos verdes le voltearan a ver.

- que intentabas hacer?- pregunta Hiei volteándolo a ver.

- este... pensé que te caerías...

- si, yo también lo pensé

- creo que ambos nos equivocamos- dice algo apenado.

- hn...

-¿tienes hambre? je je...- dice sonriendo el chico aun en el piso.

-mm...

Kurama se levanta del piso sacudiendo su ropa.

- voy a bajar a hace la comida- Kurama camina a la puerta y gira la manija de esta para abrir la puerta.

- espera Kurama...!- este se detiene y voltea la vista a donde este se encontraba.

- ¿pasa algo?

- no me gusta estar encerrado en esta habitación...

- ya veo... prefieres que te aloje en una de las evitaciones de abajo.

- no quise decir eso...

- no entiendo, lo que quieres decir

- lo quiero decir es que deseó ir a bajo, no me gusta estar encerrado.

- ya entiendo- sonrió Kurama- ¿quieres acompañarme a bajo?

- no mal interpretes!

- bueno... no tienes por que alterarte...- sonrió divertido- y di me.. ¿como vas a bajar las escaleras... con silla de ruedas o con muletas...?

- con muletas.

- como quieras...- abre la puerta para darle paso a Hiei- ¿nos vamos?

- hn...

Hiei "camino" hasta la puerta saliendo del cuarto seguido de Kurama.

- ¿te gustaron las muletas?

-es mas cómodo que usar silla de ruedas, al menos no me siento como un inútil...

- ya veo... entonces estaba en lo correcto...

- creía que avías dicho que no tenías muletas.

- y así era solo es que, anoche llame a una tienda donde venden todo clase de cosas, así que se me ocurrió pedirte unas muletas para tu uso, ya que te veía muy molesto con la silla de ruedas.

Los dos chicos ya avían llegado a donde las escaleras parando ambos sus pasos, kurama volteo a ver a hiei algo intrigado.

- ¿como se supone que bajaras las escaleras?

- hn... lo estoy pensando.

- quieres que te cargue?

-ni lo pienses- dijo este en forma amenazadora y con sus mejillas levemente rojizas.

- entonces como piensas bajar?

Hiei miro detenidamente las escaleras analizando la manera en la cual debía bajar, kurama lo observo divertido, tenía muchas ganas de saber como este bajaría las escaleras. Segundos después Hiei se sentó en las escaleras y tomo las muletas entre sus manos para dárselas a kurama.

- ten...- le extiende aquellas muletas para que este las tome

- ¿que pretendes?- lo miro curioso

- ni pienses que me dejare que me cargues, yo tengo mi manera de bajar

- ¿tu manera de bajar? ¿y cual es esa?

- si quieres saber obsérvame y cuida las muletas.- Kurama toma las muletas de este y lo observa divertido y curioso, esperando que es lo que a este se le avía ocurrido.

Hiei levanta su cadera con sus manos y se desliza por el escalón para ir bajando uno a uno (pongamos lo así, hiei iba bajando de sentaderas).

Kurama empezó a reír levemente tapando su boca, aquella escena que hacía este era realmente divertido, podría jurar que no había reído así desde hace mucho tiempo.

Por fin Hiei avía terminado de bajar las escaleras, (de hecho no eran mas de 5) junto con kurama quien aun se encontraba riendo.

- ¿se puede saber de que te ríes?- dice un hiei molesto.

- de nada... solo que...- dijo este tratando de tranquilizar su risa-... eres muy gracioso.

- hn...

- no me avía divertido así desde hace tiempo, eres una persona muy graciosa hiei.

- ya cállate y pásame las muletas.

- ¿quieres que te ayude a levantarte?- dice agachándose a la altura de hiei mostrándole una linda sonrisa.

- no solo dame esas cosas...

- puedo...?

- puedes que..?- kurama pone las muletas en el suelo y extiende sus manos para tomar entre sus manos es rostro del chico, este no hizo nada, no sabía que hacer ya que nunca le avía pasado algo similar a lo que estaba apunto de suceder.

- esto...

Kurama se acerca mas y mas al rostro del chico empujando su rostro levemente y con mucho cuidado a la suya, el pelirrojo cierra sus ojos al mismo tiempo en que esta mas y mas cerca al rostro de hiei.

- que rayos estas acien...

sus palabras fueron selladas por los delicados labios del escritor, sus labios se encontraban unidos por un delicado y suave beso..., Hiei no sabía como reaccionar, trato de separarse de el chico pero por las que se resistía no podía separarse de este, las manos de kurama fueron bajando hasta rodear la cintura de Hiei aferrándolo a su cuerpo, hiei solo se dejo llevar por la sensación de placer que le daba aquel beso, pronto sus manos se encontraban en el pecho del escritor apretando su camisa con fuerza. El hechizo avía acabado, Kurama se separo de los labios tan delicados del vagabundo, abriendo lentamente aquellos ojos verdes para ver como este otro abría sus ojos también, ambas miradas se encontraron ambas confundidas sin razón alguna o... ¿acaso si avía tal razón?

- ¿por que hiciste eso?- pregunto Hiei fingiendo enojo el cual no existía

- solo guarda silencio...- dijo este por ultimo para acercarse nuevamente y besarle aquellos labios que le avían sabido tan bien.

Kurama lo cargo de un momento a otro sin que este se diera cuenta levantándolo hasta llegar a el mas cercano sillón acurrucándolo ahí, los labios de Kurama se fueron deslizando hacía el cuello de este, besándolo con ternura y pasión mientras iba desprendiéndolo de su camisa, Hiei desfrutaba mucho aquellos delicados besos que le daba Kurama con tanta ternura, ternura que nadie jamás le avía demostrado a lo largo de su vida.

- no se si debas continuar...- dice Hiei levemente

- eso es lo que quieres?- dice Kurama desprendiéndolo en su totalidad de aquella camisa.

En ese momento tan lindo un taxi se para en frente de la casa de kurama dejando bajar a dos personas de aquel taxi.

- gracias kuwuabara- dice la chica sonriendo.

- no es nada botan,

- apúrate botan...!- le grita yusuke

- ya voy... ¿cuanto va hacer kuwuabara?

- no es nada botan...

- estas seguro?

- si, no quieren que entre con ustedes...

- no es necesario kuwuabara, además para eso estoy yo aquí, si pasa algo yo se como defenderme.

- si claro como no urameshi..

- mejor cierra la boca kuwuabara, ¿que no tienes que seguir trabajando?

- es verdad... nos vemos luego, cualquier cosa me avisan entendido

- si kuwuabara.- dice por ultimo la chica antes de que este arrancara el taxi y los dejase solos frente a la casa de kurama.

- llamamos a la puerta?- pregunta la chica

- primero abrimos el cancel, el nuca lo sierra- este se acerca al gran cancel y abre la puerta principal de la casa, los dos entran de alguna manera sin permiso,

- eso es una buena señal?- contesta el chico

- una buena señal de que?

- de que Kurama esta bien.

- no entiendo.

- no importa si no entiendes botan, tal vez algún día te acostumbres a el cuando te cases, al menos si es que no te lo bajan.

- deja de decir esas cosas yusuke.

- como quieras...- yusuke toca a la puerta dos veces (toc, toc)- todo sigue normal- dice seriamente el chico provocando que esta se pusiera nerviosa.

Yusuke toma la manija de la puerta abriendo suavemente la puerta.

- kurama?

Se oye una voz conocida para el escritor y voltea la vista a la puerta que se encontraba del lado izquierdo a donde estos dos se encontraban, poco a poco se fue abriendo la puerta y kurama aun se encontraba acostado en el sillón encima del "pobre" invalido.

- kurama?- ahora era la voz de botan quien se asía presente

- botan?- dijo kurama al captar la voz de la chica que se asía presente en la casa, kurama levanto su cabeza discretamente para observar como dos siluetas entraban con cautela a su casa, giro la vista hacía con hiei quien solo lo miraba esperando cualquier reacción de este...


	6. respuestas

"**DESTINO CAMBIADO"**

**Cap 6 "RESPUESTAS"**

Dos siluetas entraron por la puerta buscando solo a una persona, volteaban ambas siluetas a ambos lados.

kurama!- llamo la chica.- mas no hubo respuesta alguna

kurama!- esta vez llamo yusuke un tanto preocupado al ver que su amigo no contestaba a su llamado

kurama!- la chica volteo a ambos lados hasta que su vista topo con aquel sillón que le daba las espalda, camino algunos pasos asía esta queriendo curiosear por aquel rincón.

- sucede algo chicos...?- pregunto kurama saliendo aun lado de ellos. Los dos chicos dan un leve suspiro de alivio

-que bueno que estas bien kurama...!- dijo la chica bastante contenta abalanzándose al cuerpo de kurama y abrasándolo por la cintura con suma alegría.-

- por que tendría que estar mal...?- pregunto el chico algo confundido viendo el rostro de la chica quien levanto su rostro para verlo.

- bueno es que pensamos que...- callo un momento.

- lo que pasa es que botan estaba preocupada por ti.

- por mi?- dio un leve sonrojo, la chica lo soltó y agacho su cabeza avergonzada.- por que tendrías que estar preocupada por mi botan?

- es que yusuke me comento sobre el vagabundo...y como no contestabas a nuestro llamado pensamos que tu,...

- eh...?-

- veras es que botan pensó que el vagabundo te haría algo malo...

En un sillón el cual les daba la espalda se encontraba acostado aquel chico de cabellos negros, viendo hacía el techo, escuchando atentamente la conversación de los tres mientras abrochaba lentamente la camisa que el pelirrojo le avía desprendido momentos antes, jamás avía sentido esto por alguien, pero por mas que deseaba tener otra vez sus labios posados en los suyos no podía, bueno, la verdad es que si podía, la cuestión era que no quería, el no era ese tipo de personas que quería permanecer al lado de otra y hacer entre ambos algo llamado "amor", no, eso el no quería ¿o si?.además... si existiese esa posibilidad tendría que rechazarla, ya que tenía algo mas importante que hacer que andar ilusionándose con gente prohibida para el.

El chico se levanto del sillón quedando sentado en este, su mirada giro a ver a aquel trió.

- no tienes por que preocuparte por eso botan...- volteo a ver hacía el lugar donde este estaba, topándose con la mirada de Hiei para sonreír tranquilamente y un tanto juguetona, este desvío su mirada hacía otro lado para que este no notara que se avía avergonzado.

- eh, el es el vagabundo?- le susurro botan a yusuke, pero al perecer el escritor la avía oído

- su nombre es hiei...,- dijo el escritor.

-ya veo...- la chica camina hacía donde este se encuentra y le sonríe extendiéndole la mano- ...mucho gusto en conocerte hiei, me nombre es botan...

-hn...- el chico volteo a ver su mano y después desvío su mirada, al parecer este no quería estrechar su mano, no era costumbre suya ni pensaba hacerla costumbre.

La chica bajo la mano al captar la idea de que este no iba a estrecharla ni en chiste.

- bueno ya que todos nos conocemos porque no salimos a alguna parte...- interrumpe yusuke en voz alegre y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- que buena idea,- dice la chica acercándose a kurama- ¿vendrás verdad?- dijo la chica mirándolo

- no lo se,- volvió a mirar a Hiei que los veía detenidamente.

- por favor kurama...- la chica le tomo ambas manos y las levanto a la altura del pecho- te prometemos que no te arrepentirás.

- vamos Kurama, botan te lo esta pidiendo,- interrumpe yusuke con una sonrisa algo divertida.

- no puedo dejar a Hiei solo...- dijo el chico con pretexto

- por eso no hay problema, nos lo llevaremos con nosotros ¿verdad hiei?- volteo a ver al vagabundo

- yo no quiero ir a ninguna parte...

- vamos no seas agua fiestas.

-hn...- dijo mirando a yusuke con una mirada acecina que se clavo en su cara.

- ya esta, vamos a ir al parque los cuatro juntos!

- bueno esta bien...- da un suspiro- ... en ese caso me llevare la silla de ruedas para Hiei.

- yo no quiero subirme a eso...- protesta el vagabundo, para recibir solo una sonrisa gentil por parte del escritor.

-solo va hacer mientras salimos, o prefieres las muleta, aunque, si te las usas, es posible que te caigas, ya que en el parque es un lugar de empedrado.

- ...

- bueno entonces subiré por la silla.- dice con una risa de victoria

- te acompaño Kurama...- dice la chica acercándose a Kurama

- esta bien vamos- le sonrió el chico, a la cual la chica se sonrojo levemente y sonrió de igual manera.

Ambos chicos subieron por las escaleras dejando a yusuke y a hiei solos.

- valla tortolitos...- suspira Yusuke.

- tortolitos?- dice sin entender a que se refería, ya que jamás avía escuchado esa palabra.

- que no lo vez, los dos están destinados a estar juntos... aunque...- dijo en forma extraña- hoy Kurama se ve raro.

- destinados...- susurro para si mismo.- a estar juntos... ja, esas son tonterías.

- hoy será el día y tu me ayudaras- dijo volteándolo a ver.

- no pienso ayudarte en nada- dijo en forma sería

- pero aun no te he dicho de que va a tratar el problema?

- no me interesa saber, a ti no te debo nada para ayudarte

- pero a Kurama si, ¿o me equivoco?

- hn... eso que tiene que ver?

- no me digas que no tienes ganas de agradecerle a Kurama por la ayuda que te esta ofreciendo,

- yo me las arreglare para como pagarle por cuidarme, cuando me recupere me pondré a trabajar para pagarle a Kurama,- dice con sarcasmo.

-no vas a creer que Kurama te va a aceptar dinero como paga o si, en cambio yo se como le puedes pagar, es algo complicado pero fácil. Veras la mejor manera de pagarle a Kurama es haciéndolo feliz y la única manera de hacerlo feliz es haciendo que este al lado de su amada botan.

-amada?- susurro

-mira te diré mi plan para que ese par de tórtolos se animen a formar una relación formal y hacer que estén juntos hasta que la muerte los separe etcétera... y todo eso...

- estar juntos...- el chico agacho la cabeza como pensando en las palabras de yusuke, con una mirada un poco sería.

- si, veras Kurama a estado enamorado de botan desde hace mucho tiempo al igual que botan, pero ninguno de los dos se atreve a decírselo, y hoy are que los dos se declaren su amor...

- enamorado...?- susurro para si mismo como en forma de decepción pero... ¿por que, tendría motivos para estarlo,

En ese momento los dos chicos iban bajando con una cara sonriente como si se hubiesen contado chistes o hubiera pasado un momento feliz solo para ellos dos..., Hiei los vio observando aquella sonrisa del escritor con una cierta cara de fastidio.

- ¿por que vienen tan contentos los?- les dijo yusuke de manera vaciladora

- no es nada importante verdad botan?- le sonrió el chico

- si, no es nada de importancia

-mm...- los miro con curiosidad,

- bueno...- dijo Kurama acercándose a Hiei con la silla de ruedas la cual se encontraba doblada. Este la desdoblo cuidadosamente frente a Hiei para extenderle la mano.

- te ayudo?

- no ocupo ayuda, solo acércala mas a mí- dijo en un tono molesto, algo que le impresiono al chico, ya que hace unos momentos no estaba así.

- claro..-Este obedeció y Hiei ágil mente se sienta en la silla.- que ágil eres Hiei, me sorprendes.

- pues no deberías- dijo en un tono molesto,

- eh... por que lo dices..

- por que no necesito de cumplidos de ninguna persona, y menos de ti- dijo el chico en forma sería.

- te encuentras bien, te vez algo enojado.

- así soy, deberías acostumbrarte por lo menos esta semana.- kurama lo vio con preocupación.

- bueno vasta de charlas y su vamos todos al carro de kurama!- dijo yusuke muy entusiasmado.

- ¿por que estas tan entusiasmado?- pregunta la chica.

- es que tengo algo planeado...- dijo con malicia al mover sus labios para hablar.

- mm... que clase de plan yusuke- lo miro desconfiado.

- no seas impaciente botan, así que esperar a que lleguemos al parque.

-mm... esto no me vuele bien.

- es que no lo has olido de cerca...

-mm..

- ¿de que están ablando?- interrumpe kurama quien deslizaba a hiei en aquella silla.

- de nada importante, mejor vámonos ya ¿si?

- esta bien como quieras...- dijo dedicando una sonrisa a los presentes.

Pasado los minutos los cuatro se encontraban dentro del coche, manejando desde luego kurama en dirección al susodicho parque. Adelante junto con el venía yusuke, y por lógica en la parte de atrás se encontraba botan y Hiei, que... por cierto botan no le quitaba la vista de encima al vagabundo, hiei por su parte observaba atento el rostro de kurama quien platicaba con yusuke con una gran sonrisa pegada en su rostro como era costumbre.

Por fin, kurama se de tubo en frente de el dichoso parque, los tres bajaron y kurama se dirigió a abrirle la puerta a Hiei sacando la silla de ruedas para que este saliera .

- que bonito parque, hace mucho que no venía a este, pensé que ya no existía.- comento Kurama.

- es hermoso...- susurro Hiei mientras era movido por Kurama gracias a la silla de ruedas.

- "esta es mi oportunidad de actuar...- pensó Yusuke- solo tengo que buscar el momento perfecto"

Los dos chicos (yusuke y botan) se encontraban adelante mientras que Kurama y Hiei se encontraban atrás de ellos.

Kurama aprovecho la oportunidad para agacharse lentamente a la altura del oído de Hiei para susurrare curiosamente.

- te sientes bien...?- dijo tiernamente haciendo a este sintiera un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas para luego recuperar la cordura.

- no hay necesidad por la cual tu debas preocuparte,

- te equivocas, si gustas podemos regresar, por mi no hay problema mientras tu te sientas cómodo

- no, por que no disfrutas mejor tu tiempo al lado de aquella chica

- ¿tu crees?

- si, después de todo le perteneces a ella- dijo mirando a la chica, la cual kurama también volteo a verla.

- te refieres a botan?

- por que..., no me digas que no sientes nada por ella- dijo en un tono incomodo por hablar de ese tema

- ¿has estado hablando con yusuke no es cierto?- Kurama se puso en frente de el y lo miro a los ojos.- ¿que mas te ha dicho Yusuke?

- hn...-

- ¿por que no me contestas?- dijo de forma insistente

- KURAMA!- le llamo Yusuke.- APURATE!

- ya voy, - grito desde su lugar.

Kurama y Hiei llegaron donde se encontraban los otros dos chicos, justamente en la fuente donde Yusuke avía visto a esa chica tan linda.

- no tienen hambre?- pregunto Yusuke.

- no me digas que tu vas ha invitar...

- no, pero por que no van tu y Kurama a ver que encuentran por ahí mientras yo y el vagabundo nos quedamos aquí a esperarlos...

- em... no lo se...- dudo Kurama y volteo a ver a Hiei quien al instante lo miro sería mente.

- a mi me parece buena idea, por que no vamos mientras que ellos nos esperan.- sonrió la chica.

- buena esta bien...- sonrió dudosamente.

- genial, entonces yo cuido al vagabundo, así que no debes de que preocuparte.

- bueno, no tardamos...

Los dos chicos se retiraron lentamente hacia cualquier puesto cercano.

-genial, todo va como lo he planeado...- miro orgulloso al par que se alejaba.

Hiei también los observo hasta que los dos desaparecieran de su vista.

-vagabundo!- le llamo Yusuke

-no me llames así grandísimo tonto.

-mm... como sea, quiero preguntarte si me vas a ayudar o no?

-me da igual, después de todo cuando me recupere desapareceré de este lugar para no verles las caras a ninguno de ustedes, en especial la de Kurama.

-he..? Pensé que querías agradecerle.

-lo voy ha hacer, pero le pagare con la misma manera- dijo con una mirada calculadora viendo pasar miles de ideas una tan buena como la otra y así le aria pagar al escritor lo que le avía echo sentir en ese momento.-

-eh... que raro eres, ¿se podría saber como le harás?

-no, no se puede saber,- volteo a verlo, ambas miradas se veían uno al otro, pero Yusuke vio en sus ojos algo que ya avía visto tiempo antes.

-tus ojos son idénticos a las de aquella chica- dijo para si, sin darse cuenta que lo avía dicho en voz alta.

-cual chica?- dijo un tanto curioso.

Kurama y botan seguían buscando algún puesto, pero era temprano, ningún puesto se ponía a las 11:00 am, (al menos en aquella ciudad y en medio de un gran parque bastamente poblado de plantas)

-mira Kurama!- botan señalo a un cartel que se encontraba oculto en unos matorrales, la cuan señalaba a lo profundo de los bosques.

-es un cartel...?- se acercaron a leerlo- restaurante abierto toda la mañana siga la flecha y nos encontrara

-que extraño que este tan escondido, lo mas extraño es que este en este lugar no lo crees?- volteo a verlo.

-si, tal vez sea una de esas bromas, a las cuales solo cae la gente ingenua.

-tu crees, ¿por que no vamos a ver si de verdad hay un restaurante?

-no escuchaste lo que dije hace unos momentos ¿verdad? ¬¬

-em... anda vamos...- agacho la cabeza avergonzada.

-bueno, esta bien, si tu quieres ir botan, por mi esta bien- sonrió el chico.

Y así, ambos caminaron por aquel camino indicado por dicho cartel. Mientras que Yusuke y Hiei los esperaban impacientes.

-que tanto estarán asiendo aquellos dos que no se apresuran, ya tengo hambre.

-"Kurama"- pensó para si Hiei.

-no importa, claro al menos si es que ya por fin son novios.

-o eso o ya se perdieron...

-eh... mucho mejor, quien sabe que cosas pueden hacer dos jóvenes enamorados perdidos por el parque, el cual siempre esta solo en las mañanas.

-a que te refieres con eso?

-no me digas que no te imaginas nada.

-no lo imagino por que no se me pega la gana de imaginar cosas estúpidas y sin sentido.

-como quieras, pero...ya me preocupe.

(de nuevo con Kurama y Botan)

-mira Kurama!- señalo a un pequeño templo que se presento justo ante sus ojos.- es muy hermoso, tal vez ese sea el lugar del cartel.

-si tal vez..., por que no entramos a ver...

-si,

Ambos chicos caminaron así aquel templo hasta llegar a la puerta, tocaron suavemente a este.

-al parecer no hay nadie...

-mm... no lo se Kurama, por que no tocas de nuevo.

-no es necesario- una voz de una anciana mujer salió por atrás suyo, ambos chicos voltearon su mirada a ver a la extraña mujer de ya bastante edad- ¿que es lo que se les ofrece?

-eh... bueno... nosotros...- dijo la chica con nerviosismo.

-nosotros buscábamos un puesto de comida y encontramos un cartel que indicaba a un restaurante por esta dirección.

-ya veo..., hace mucho que no venían clientes a este lugar.

-me pregunto por que?- susurro botan para si misma con sarcasmo

-bueno, quieren pasar, enseguida los atendemos...- la vieja mujer abrió las puestas de la casa dando paso a que los dos chicos entraran.

-por favor tomen asiento- ambos chicos obedecieron ubicándose en una de las mesas principales- YUKINA!- llamo la mujer.- YUKINA!

-me llamó maestra genkai...- dijo una pequeña chica saliendo de la oscuridad de un cuarto, amos chicos voltearon a ver a la chica.

-atiende a los clientes.

-si, como ordene.- la joven se acerco con una media sonrisa- ¿que van a ordenar?

-"sus ojos son iguales a los de Hiei,"- pensó el escritor mientras tenía su mirada fija a la chica

-vamos a pedir para llevar verdad Kurama, Kurama?

-si,- reacciono alejando aquellos pensamientos- me das una docena de bolas de arroz.

-una docena?- dijo la chica sorprendida

-o mejor dos, tu que opinas botan.

-me parece bien una...

Paso un rato para que fueran atendidos, al tener lo que ordenaron en las manos se retiraron despidiéndose de la chica y la anciana.

-me parece muy raro que exista un restaurante tan escondido...

-si es muy raro ver algo así, pero esa chica, tenía la piel muy pálida, como si no saliera a asolearse al sol.

-kurama...

-si dime...

-no me digas que te gusto esa chica- dijo en un tono algo triste.

-eh... no, para nada,

-que alivio.

-he...?

-no me presentes atención, mira ahí están los chicos...

Kurama volteo a ver a Hiei que lo miraba con esa típica mirada a la cual se acostumbro rápidamente a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba con el.

-hola, perdón por la tardanza,- se disculpo botan.

-ya es tarde, paso una hora, espero que por lo menos la comida este rica.

-eh... eso no lo sabemos...

-disculpa Yusuke- interrumpió Kurama- me podrías decir la hora?

-eh..? Claro Kurama- volteo a ver su reloj de mano,- son las doce

-QUE!

-sucede algo botan?

-lo lamento pero me tengo que ir, entro a trabajar a la 1:00, nos vemos otro día Kurama, lamento no poder estar con ustedes mas tiempo, pero me tengo que irme.

-si, no importa, yo también me tenía que retirar.

-que tu también Kurama?

-si, pero ten- te extendió la comida que momentos antes avían comprado- buen provecho...

Y así los cuatro se retiraron, en el camino de ida a la casa de Kurama-el ambiente entre los ambos chicos (Kurama y Hiei) se volvía incomodo, el silencio era peor cada vez que se acercaban a la casa.

-te ves molesto, ¿sucede algo Hiei?

-hn...

-no vas a contestar...

-para que quieres que te conteste.

-llegamos, si no me dices por que estas así te sacare la respuesta de tu boca.

-has lo que quieras.

-gracias- sonrió el chico.

Ambos chicos entraron a la casa, Kurama después de entrar condujo a Hiei a una de las habitaciones mas cercanas cerrando la puerta detrás de el, Hiei lo vio sospechosamente.

-¿por que cierras la puerta?- Kurama giro para ver al chico y camino a el, estando frente a el Kurama tomo su cara entre sus manos.

-por que no contestaste a mi pregunta?

-hn...

-te dije que te sacaría la respuesta como sea...- dijo mientras se acercaba mas al rostro del chico- además tu me diste permiso de sacarte la repuesta como sea, solo espero que no me dez.- sonrió aprovechando la a proximidad.


	7. esta noche juntos

"**DESTINO CAMBIADO"**

**Cap7.-ESTA NOCHE JUNTOS...**

Ahí estaban los dos chicos el vagabundo y el escritor, ambos mirándose, uno con sospecha y el otro con ternura, uno algo nervioso y el otro seguro.

- por que cerraste con llave...?-pregunto de nuevo Hiei

Kurama se acerco a el lentamente hasta quedar frente a este, se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de Hiei y con un movimiento rápido y delicado levanto sus manos atrapando con estas el rostro de Hiei, este le miro y le sonrió.

- te dije que te sacaría la respuesta como sea. ...- dijo mientras se acercaba mas al rostro del chico- además tu me diste permiso de sacarte la repuesta como sea, solo espero que no me la dez.- sonrió aprovechando la a proximidad.

- que rayos esta pensando...?- trago saliva

- ya lo veras...- se levanto y de un pequeño closed saco un sleeping justo a la medida de su cuerpo y la extendió sobre el piso.

- Hiei, tu dormirás en la cama espero que no te importe...

- hn. pero si aun no es de noche,

- no importa, de todas maneras no saldremos hasta que tu hayas contestado mi pregunta- dijo sonriente seguro de conseguir aquella respuesta.

- como...?- dijo un tanto sorprendido- me tendrás aquí encerrado hasta que te consiga tu maldita respuesta...

- vez... como las cosas tan pequeñas se vuelven tan grandes, pero bueno, eso no importa, al menos a mi no me importa, ya estoy acostumbrado a estar encerrado, pero...- miro divertido aquella cara le mostraba Hiei-...nunca he estado encerrado con una persona a mi lado.

- si te incomoda te puedes salir, por mi mientras no vea tu cara sera mejor...

- en serio no quieres ver mi cara...?- dijo este curioso.

- acaso estas sordo?

- Bueno,- suspiro- no te importa si me doy un baño?

- eh...?

- tomare eso como un No.

De nuevo se dirigió al closed y saco una toalla y la aventó a la cama, Hiei solo lo miraba de reojo algo que Kurama disimulo no ver. Kurama fue desabotonando su camisa hasta quitársela y arrojarla a la cama, su abdomen era realmente perfecto y bien formado, era tentador y en cierta forma exquisita.

Kurama se sentó en la cama y empezó a desabrochase su pantalón.

- que demonios estas haciendo...?- dijo en un tono... algo fuerte

- eh..., - volteo a ver esa expresión que se formaba en el rostro del vagabundo.- me preparo para bañarme, ¿acaso no te dije?

- no puedes desvestirse en el baño?

- pensé que no querías verme la cara por eso supuse que no te darías cuenta...

- hn...- el chico volteo su mirada.

- pero por lo que veo si la quieres ver...- Kurama se acerco a el y este volteo la mirada directa a esos ojos matizados de verde esmeralda del apuesto escritor.

- te equivocas...- trago saliva al ver que la distancia entre ambos se estaba acortando cada vez mas.

- seguro...?

Y con estas palabras sello los labios del vagabundo besándolo tiernamente, en el cual se vio perdido al probar aquel exquisito sabor que ya avía probado horas antes. Hiei por su parte también lo sintió, ese sabor tan indescriptible el cual fue correspondido por el, este comenzó a besarlo mas apasionadamente que el escritor, algo que sin duda lo sorprendió, las manos del escritor se posaron en ambas mejillas del vagabundo, mientras hiei posaba las suyas en la cintura del contrario, los labios de Kurama fueron bajando de nivel hasta llegar al cuello de Hiei besándolo mas y mas apasionadamente, la situación era un tanto incomoda debido a que Hiei se encontraba aun en aquella silla. Kurama paro, dejo de besar aquel cuello delicado, firme y suave, Kurama se separo delicadamente de este, algo que tomo por sorpresa a Hiei, mas sin embargo Hiei no dejo de tomar al escritor por la cintura y lo acerco bruscamente hacia su cuerpo, y ahora era este quien le besaba el cuello, Kurama lo disfrutaba, disfrutaba esa sensación de placer y felicidad que le hacia sentir Hiei en esa poca estancia en la que avía estado, mas sin embargo, Kurama se las ingenio para llegar al oído de Hiei y susurrarle.

- tengo que bañarme...- Kurama alejo con sus manos las de Hiei, liberándose de aquel delicado abrazo que lo envolvía.

Hiei puso una cara de fastidio y enojo mientras que Kurama se levantaba del piso en el que se encontraba de rodillas, tomo su toalla y se metió al pequeño baño que se encontraba en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras el...

NEVERIA ENMA.

- botan...!- le llamo una chica de pelo corto color castaño,

- que tal te fue keiko?- dijo caminando rápidamente a la joven que acababa de salir de la oficina de koenma .

- pues...- agacho la mirada mostrando en aquel acto un semblante de fracaso.

- no me digas que...- dijo desilusionada, keiko levanto el rostro

- me darán el empleo!- cambio de expresión

- en serio, eso es genial, de ahora en adelante trabajaras a que, que estupendo...!

- si, el joven koenma me acepto de inmediato.

- entonces por que tardaste tanto keiko?

- bueno es que primero... veras, primero me dijo que tomara asiento, y por un largo rato permanecimos en silencio, pasaron 15 minutos cuando entonces me pregunto "¿tu eres la chica recomendada por botan", a lo cual yo respondí, "si", y con eso me dijo "esta bien estas contratada, te puedes retirar", y eso fue todo,

- me alegra, ¿cuando empiezas?

- bueno, eso fue lo que no me dijo...

- que...,- dio un leve suspiro- entonces tienes que preguntarle.

En ese instante keiko presto su atención en aquel hermoso broche que traía puesto botan en el cabello.

- que hermoso broche botan.

- eh...? te parece?

- si es hermoso.

- si a mi también me gusta- en ese momento la puerta de la oficina se abrió, saliendo de esta koenma, pero las dos jóvenes no se percataron de su salida.

- donde lo compraste...?

- bueno me lo regalo Kurama...- los pasos de koenma se detuvieron en seco al oír aquel nombre que la chica avía pronunciado con tanta alegría.

- eh... te refieres a Kurama el famoso escritor...- dijo la chica impresionada al escuchar ese nombre.

- si, pero últimamente ya no ha escrito, y eso me preocupa.

- que suerte tienes al conocer a Kurama, y dime, para que Kurama te allá regalado algo eso quiere decir que ustedes dos son pareja?- botan se sonrojo por aquel comentario.- te sonrojaste, eso quiere decir que tu y Kurama son algo mas que amigos- koenma al escuchar aquel comentario puso una cara de desagrado

- no, para nada- agacho la mirada- el es un gran amigo como Yusuke y kuwuabara,

- eh..., la verdad no se quienes son esos dos, pero no te expresas igual de ellos que como te expresas de Kurama, es obvio que tu sientes algo por ese guapo escritor.

- bueno debo admitir que...

- que están asiento las dos,- dijo en un tono molesto koenma al interrumpir aquella conversación.- botan deberías estar trabajando y atendiendo a los clientes no platicando con esta muchacha

- si perdóneme jefe, - agacho la cabeza algo apenada por aquel regaño- le prometo que no volverá a pasar.

- eso espero, retírate.

- si...- la chica se retiro del lado de koenma y keiko- "jamás se avía molestado por verme platicando con una amiga,- pensó- y...jamás lo avía visto tan molesto"

- y tu...- dirigió su mirada a keiko.

- si.

-mas te vale que te comportes si es que quieres trabajar aquí.

- si- koenma dio medio vuela.- disculpe jefe... a que hora empiezo a trabajar.

-puedes empezar mañana en la mañana, por mientras quiero que te quedes observando como es que se atiende en este lugar y prestes atención como debes tratar a los clientes.

- si señor.- koenma continuo su caminar, keiko dio un leve suspiro.- "pensé que el era diferente, además, es muy joven para encargarse de esta nevería"

Keiko volteo la mirada a el reloj de pared que se encontraba en frente de ella.

- son las 5:00 pm, que rápido pasa el tiempo.

CASA DE KURAMA.

Kurama se encontraba escribiendo en un pequeño escritorio que se encontraba en la esquina del cuarto, Hiei estaba acostado en la cama haciendo unos leves movimientos con su pie lastimado.

Ya avían pasado bastantes horas después de aquellos delicados besos que se avían dado, aquellos besos tan apasionados, mas sin embargo aquel silencio no fue muy cómodo que digamos, pero tampoco fue molesto. Hiei volteo a ver el escritorio donde se encontraba posada aquella llave que lo podía sacar de aquella habitación, el no soportaba estar encerrado sin hacer nada.

- termine...- dijo Kurama para si mismo levantan doce de el asiento tomando la llave y alzándola en el bolsillo del pantalón.

- se puede saber que estabas haciendo?

- eh...- volteo a verlo mientras guardaba su libreta en un cajón y sacaba un cepillo.- estaba escribiendo una novela...- Kurama empezó a cepillarse el cabello sujetándolo en una cola.- ¿quieres leerlo?- termino de peinarse.

- lo que pasa es que yo...- se sonrojo un poco al pronunciar las siguientes palabras.- yo, yo no se... leer.

- eh...? no sabes leer?

- eso fue lo que dije...!!

- entonces fue por eso que no supiste que era lo que decía el cartel de " CUIDADO CON LOS LOBOS" que se encontraba justamente en la...

- no es necesario que lo especifiques- interrumpió indignado

- eh... je je, lo lamente- sonrió para si.

- de que te ríes tonto.

- no es nada importante, solo que me recordaste a alguien...

- hn... y dime, se puede saber de quien hablas- lo miro curioso.

- me recordaste a botan...

- hn...- frunció el ceño.- te refieres a la chica de cabello azul.

- si,- miro al techo- ella tampoco sabía leer, fue... muy divertido enseñarle a leer- sonrió para si, mientras que Hiei volteo la mirada al suelo dando a este una mirada de desagrado.

- ¿te sucede algo Hiei,? te vez algo molesto.

- estoy hartó de estar así eso es todo, además ese no es tu problema.

- mm...,- camino hasta la orilla de la cama sentándose en este,- sabes, hace mucho que no disfrutaba de una compañía.

- hn... pues no te acostumbres, por que en cuanto me cure...

- si ya se- interrumpió Kurama- te iras de aquí. Sabes... tengo curiosidad, tu viajas solo por viajar o a caso viajas por un motivo en especial.

- mm... pues, yo viajo por un motivo.

- y dime, se puede saber cual es?- se recostó en la cama mirando boca arriba a Hiei.

- no, no se puede saber.

- y por que.?

- no tienes otra cosa que hacer que estar interrogándome?

- esta bien, me callare, pero no te enojes quieres?- le sonrió tiernamente, algo que hizo que este se sonrojara y volteara la mirada.

Al fin avía caído la noche, algo apresurado, al parecer la culpa de ello avía sido las nubes, el cielo estaba comenzando a nublarse. Kurama se percato de ello y con curiosidad se levanto de la silla en la cual se encontraba sentado.

- ¿pasa algo?- pregunto Hiei al ver que este se avía levantado con algo de preocupación hacía la ventana.

- no lo se...- el chico ya avía llegado a la ventana y con curiosidad se asoma a esta.

- hn...

- al parecer va a llover...

- y eso que?

- no es nada...- de pronto el chico recordó que no avía cerrado correctamente el invernadero.

Kurama sin pensarlo dos beses se dirigió a la puerta y metió su mano en la bolsa de su pantalón sacando de este aquella llave que aprisionaba a ambos en ese cuarto.

- ¿adonde crees que vas?

- lo lamento, pero tengo que cerrar el invernadero antes de que empiece a llover- demasiado tarde, la lluvia empezado a caer en suaves jotas de agua.

- creo que es demasiado tarde.

- nunca es demasiado tarde...- el chico ya estaba dispuesto a salir.

- y por que no la dejas así, no les pasara nada.

- yo no estaría tan seguro de ello...- dicho esto, Kurama sale del cuarto apresuradamente.

Hiei aprovecho la oportunidad para salir de ahí, tomo la silla de ruedas y salió de allí. La brisa de la lluvia comenzó a subir de intensidad al salir Kurama de esta.

- comenzó a llover mas fuerte...- Hiei se dirigió a la puerta de salida al patio donde se encontraba el invernadero.

Ahí estaba la puerta, estaba abierta la cual dejaba entrar pequeñas gotas de agua. Hiei salió por aquella puerta observando a su alrededor, Kurama ya avía entrado al invernadero, el viento se hacia mas fuerte cada vez y por lo tanto la puerta del invernadero se avía cerrado detrás de Kurama, pero al perecer a este no le avía importado.

- ja, pensé que solo ibas a cerrar la puerta.

Hiei que estaba por demás empapado se dirigió al invernadero por el camino de cemento, ya estando ahí toma la manija de la puerta y le da vuelta, abriendo así la puerta.

Todo estaba oscuro, no podía verse ninguna de las hermosas flores que tanto cuidaba Kurama, algo que extraño a Hiei. La lluvia ya no era solo agua, ahora eran cúbitos pequeños de hielo que golpeaban la cabeza y cuerpo de Hiei. El chico decidió entrar al invernadero, con mucho cuidado se introdujo a este cerrando la puerta tras suyo, volteando a ambos lados tratando de buscar al escritor entre tanta oscuridad.

- ¿donde se abra metido este tonto?- susurro para si mismo.

- me buscabas?- una voz de tras de el saco a este de si, mas no volteo a verlo. (si es que lo veía)

- hn... que te hace pensar eso?

- es solo intuición.- dijo irónicamente

- pensé que solo ibas a cerrar la puerta...- Kurama camino hacía donde se encontraba el interruptor de luz, prendiendo este dejando ver al vagabundo y a las hermosas plantas a su alrededor.

- yo pensé que te quedarías adentro,- se acerco a Hiei con paso lento- ¿por que estas aquí?- observo al chico el cual se volteo a mirarlo.

- eh... - dijo con nerviosismo, la verdad no sabía por que lo avía seguido, pero ya estaba ahí no sabía como responder aquella pregunta, hasta que la mirada de preocupación de Kurama lo salvo de responder.

- Hiei, estas mojado!- se acerco mas a el.- estas empapado, debes de cambiarte de ropa.

- y donde crees que la voy a conseguir, no pienso salir de aquí para que me peguen esos cubos de hielo,

- he.., esta cayendo granizo?

- si.

- bueno, entonces creo que saldremos ya que termine la lluvia.

- por que no solo cerraste la puerta y te regresaste?- Kurama cambio aquella sonrisa por una forzada

- mira, aya ahí un pedazo de tela,- cambio de tema- la utilizaremos para que te seques.- Kurama camino así aquel lugar indicado, al parecer aquel pedazo de tela era una camisa olvidada por Kurama.

Hiei fue adonde había ido Kurama acorralándolo casi en la pared.

- contéstame.

- primero dime, ¿que fue lo que te molesto en el parque? ¿Acaso de dijo algo Yusuke que te molesto?.

- hn...

- no me vas a contestar, eres muy orgulloso entonces te contestare yo...- agacho la mirada sin voltear a ver Hiei.- un día como este..., de hecho fue en este mes cuando..., mi madre falleció a causa de una terrible enfermedad que la invadió, ese día llovía mucho...

FLASH BLACK...

La lluvia era más y mas fuerte conforme pasaban las horas, la gente que entraba a una pequeña casa estaba vestida toda de negro, era pequeña aquella casa, así que no avía mucha gente. Las caras de todos los invitados a la casa tenían la expresión de tristeza, pero avía una cara mas triste que las demás, la cara de un chico pelirrojo de cabellera corta, tenía un uniforme azul, al parecer el chico acababa de salir de la escuela, un joven de cabellera negra entro a la casa buscando con la mirada a un chico de cabellera roja.

- Kurama... te encuentras bien.- se acerco a este, quien no lo miro y permaneció su vista a bajo.

- Yusuke, ¿que haces aquí?

- supe lo de tu madre, lo lamento- dijo con algo de melancolía en sus palabras.

- gracias Yusuke, estoy bien.

- es mentira...!- reprocho.- tu no estas bien Kurama.!- Kurama no respondió.- Kurama?

- tienes razón- varias lágrimas empezaron a caer al suelo- tienes toda la razón Yusuke, yo no puedo estar bien

Kurama quien estaba en frente de Yusuke levanto la mirada dejando ver a este aquellos ojos verdes que ahora permanecían matizados de rojo.

- Kurama!

- como paso Yusuke?- dijo en sollozos.- como fue que la perdí

- Kurama yo...

- por que no se espero a que yo regresara!- toda la gente presente volteo la mirada a Kurama quien avía gritado al pronunciar esas palabras.

- cálmate...

- ella se a ido y tu quieres que me calme!- lo tomo bruscamente de la camisa apretándolo fuertemente, Kurama ya avía perdido los estribos y todos los presentes lo sabían.- ella me prometió que me esperaría y ella NUNCA olvida sus promesas!-

Poco a poco dejo de apretar la camiseta de Yusuke. Las lágrimas que derramaba Kurama parecía que nunca terminarían de caer, Yusuke lo único que pudo hacer es darle consuelo en un fuerte abrazo, donde demostraba lo mucho que sentía aquella perdida...

FIN DEL FLASH BLACK.

- después de eso...- varias lágrimas empezaron a caer descontroladamente en el suelo- ... después de la perdida de mi madre, meses después mi padre... decidió dejarme,

- eso quiere decir que te abandono...

- podría decirse que si, y fue en un día de lluvia también cuando mi padre tomo esa pistola y...- alzó su mano para secarse las lágrimas que caían tratando de pararlas- ... y se disparo directamente en la cabeza.

- dime, por que me cuentas eso...?

- por que todos los días de lluvia lo digo, no importa si estoy solo o con mis plantas...

- Kurama...?

- si...- volteo mostrando una sonrisa falsa y sin color

Hiei con mucho trabajo logro levantarse dejando a un Kurama sumamente sorprendido.

- Hiei tu... -

- calla por favor.

Hiei cerro aquellos labios con uno de sus dedos, con mucho trabajo el se encontraba de pie, y aunque no se le notaba Kurama podía sentirlo. Hiei tomo a Kurama por el rostro y lo fue acercando con ambas manos asía el, acortando mas y mas la distancia entre ellos, Kurama estaba asombrado por aquella actitud, era asombroso como el le tomaba del rostro y con un suave movimiento comenzó a saborear aquellos labios que le hacían sentir una sensación nueva cada vez que tenía el placer de tenerlos junto a el, aquel beso se fue haciendo mas apasionado hasta llegar al borde de la locura. Ambos se separaron por falta de aire dejando para si las ganas de continuar. Con mucho cuidado y calma se fueron recostando en el suelo con deseos de continuar aquel beso. Hiei que se encontraba sobre Kurama le acaricia delicadamente aquella suave cabellera que al contacto se dio cuenta que le pertenecía al igual que aquellos dulces labios.

- yo hare que esta noche de lluvia sea diferente a las demás...


	8. castigo de inocencia

"**DESTINO CAMBIADO"**

**CAP. 8 CASTIGOS DE INOCENCIA.**

La lluvia no quería cesar, seguía cayendo feroz mente, cada casa era bañada por este suave liquido que a algunas personas les parece linda, a otras les da igual, pero a unas les deprime hasta la locura...

Hiei comenzó a besar aquellos labios húmedos y delicados que le llamaban a probarlos a cada mirada.

Kurama disfrutaba aquel beso tan apasionado que Hiei le daba y que por su puesto este correspondía sin reproches, aquel beso se fue haciendo mas apasionado a cada instante,

Hiei poco a poco fue desabotonando aquella camisa que cubría el pecho de este, bajando con sus labios al cuello de Kurama quien disfrutaba aquellas caricias que le provocaban leves gemidos. Mas sin embargo el no se quedo con los brazos cruzados y empezó a desprender aquella ropa húmeda que cubría a Hiei dejando así al descubierto aquel pecho tan bien formado y por mas tentador. La batalla de caricias avía empezado, Hiei ya estaba bajando de nivel, ya sus labios ya no se encontraban besando su cuello sino el pecho desnudo que estaba debajo de el, con cuidado Hiei acorralo los pies de Kurama con los suyos, uno de cada lado sin lastimar su pie.. Los sentimientos en estos momentos eran indescriptibles, ahora no avía nada que los detuviera en su plan de encontrar aquella sensación que les explotaba en sus corazones.

Los gemidos de placer eran mas pronunciados mediante el paso que se trazaba Hiei, besaba lentamente su abdomen con sus finos labios que ahora avían parado para ir de nuevo al rostro del pelirrojo, Hiei alzó ambas manos y tomo aquel rostro delicado entre sus manos, quien lo miraba con una mirada que hasta ahora avía desconocido, pero la cual quería ver todas las noches.

Poco a poco fue acercando su rostro mientras en un giro inesperado Kurama tomo el torso bien formado del vagabundo y lo giro para ahora el que dar sobre este, el contrarió no protesto solo sonrió divertido por aquel atrevido acto de este.

- ahora es mi turno...- dijo sensual mente mientras con sus labios besaba el cuello de este, mientras que sus manos se ocupaban de una labor un tanto mas interesantes.

Con sumo cuidado Kurama desabotono el pantalón de Hiei bajándolo hasta que este se desprendiera por completo de su cuerpo, ahora solo quedaba una prenda la cual no tardo en desaparecer a petición de Kurama, quien se deleitaba con tan solo verlo.

Hiei se inclino a donde Kurama guiando sus manos a las caderas de este repitiendo aquel paso que momentos antes avía hecho Kurama invitándolo a entrar en el por primera vez. Ambos se recostaron, Kurama sobre Hiei para poder entrar en este, ambos corazón latían al máximo, parecía que pronto se desprenderían de sus cuerpos.

Kurama tomo a Hiei de la cintura, abrazándolo con fuerza, pegándolo a su cuerpo, con sus pies abrió los de Hiei para darse paso a entrar. Kurama entro con sumo cuidado para causarle el mínimo dolor posible, ya por fin Kurama entro provocándolo un suave grito por parte de Hiei,

- tranquilo, todo saldrá bien.

Y con eso dio inicio a unos movimientos provocadores, si dolía, pero tal parece que no iba dejar que el dolor solo quitara, fue entrando cada vez mas hasta mas no poder, las embestidas eran demasiado rápidas y placenteras para ser la primera vez, el momento del clímax avía llegado y Kurama deposito su semilla dentro de el, Kurama avía terminado con las embestidas y se recostó en el pecho de este besándolo con suavidad.

Ambos estaban cansados, las gotas de sudor se asían presentes. Hiei abrazo a Kurama mientras este respondía, ambos estaban complacidos.

Hiei beso la frente de este con suavidad mientras que Kurama salía de el con el mismo cuidado con el que avía entrado.

- tu eres la persona mas maravillosa que aya visto...- Kurama sonrió y volteo la mirada hacía el.

- no quiero que tu me dejes también,- dijo aferrándose con temor a este

- no lo are, te lo prometo...

Pronto ambos quedaron dormidos abrazándose unos al otro, cubiertos por una frágil sabana que se encontraba cerca. La lluvia paro, y un sol comenzaba a salir de las frescas montañas, mostrando un comprometido día a la distancia.

RUSIA.-

En la ciudad de Rusia el sol se iba asomando por aquella hermosa ciudad, en una caza de suma elegancia, bastante grande, era color blanca y unos hermosos jardines llenos de rosas las cuales eran iluminadas por el sol. En aquel lugar, en una de las habitaciones un chico de pelo blanco y largo se encontraba recostado en las comodidades de aquella casa, lo único que cubría a ese chico de su desnudes era la cálida sabana que le enredaba el cuerpo esbelto. Poco a poco los ojos de este se fueron abriendo dejando ver unos hermosos ojos color amarillo, alzó su mano para poder sentir un cuerpo que el creía que estaba ahí, mas sin embargo se dio cuenta que su compañero de cama ya se avía levantado momentos antes.

- ¿ya se a despertado?- sonrió para si mientras se levantaba.

En la sala de aquella casa se encontraba un chico de pelo largo color negro sujetado en una coleta, este tenía un libro en las manos el cual leía con gran interés.

- ¿te has levantado temprano kuronue?- este voltea a ver al que le llamaba.

- hola youko, descansaste bien?

- se podría decir que si, veo que estas leyendo- posa su mirada en el libro- puedo ver que no es uno de mis libros.

- estas en lo correcto,- sonrió mientras este se sentaba al lado suyo- hace dos días que lo he estado leyendo...

- hace dos días he, pues al parecer esta muy interesante, como quisiera que leyeras así los libros que yo escribo.

- tus libros son buenos youko, solo que este es diferente a los que tu escribes, de hecho no se parece nada a otros que ya he leído.

- ¿y que tiene de especial?

- este libro es de tragedia, trata de una madre que le quitaron su bebé desde que nació por el simple hecho de ser un niño impuro la mujer busco a su bebé pero nunca lo pudo encontrar, años después se convirtió en enfermera de pediatría donde conoce a un chico de 14 años gustos los que debía de tener su hijo, pero este niño padece de una enfermedad que es incurable y le queda poco tiempo de vida, en pocas palabras una enfermedad terminal obviamente este hijo es suyo pero la mujer no sabe mas sin embargo le toma cariño...

- mm... me pare igual que tantos otros

- ¿te parece?, pero mas interesante es el final, el chico muere sin saber que la mujer es su verdadera madre y la madre por asares del destino un mes de muerto el chico se da cuenta que ese es su verdadero hijo, la señora permanece internada en un hospital psiquiátrico y a los años muere de tristeza.

- ¿y quien es el autor de el libro?- le arrebato el libro de las manos y comenzó a hojearlo.

- eso es lo mas curioso, el es escritor es un chico de 17 años, es japones y va empezando con eso de ser escritor y en su pueblo ya es muy conocido por todos por su gran habilidad de escritor.

- japón, hace cuanto que no vamos a el japón?

- no me digas que estas interesado en aquel chico?

- me gustaría conocerlo mas a fondo, puede que sea un rival fuerte en el futuro,

- a mi también me gustaría saber como es, los rumores dicen que es un chico muy lindo.

- entonces esta decidido, iremos a el Japón

-¿no tienes nada que hacer, cierto?

-la verdad no, además hace mucho que no fastidio a la gente

- eh... me encantaría acompañarte pero hay un problema, yo no podre ir hasta dentro de una semana.

- bueno por eso no hay problema, me iré en dos días y después me alcanzas.

- mm… no estoy seguro, por que no dejas que revise mi agenda, siento que te vas a perder, pero ¿podrás estar bien sin mi?- dijo el pelinegro seductora mente.

- ja, la pregunta es ¿tu podrás estar sin mi?

El joven de cabellos dorados se acerco a el y le empezó a morder los labios de una manera seductora y violenta a la cual este respondía de la misma manera sin reproches.

JAPON CASA DE KURAMA.

La mañana comenzaba a salir de aquellas montañas puras, iluminando todo aquellos que avía sido mojado por la lluvia el día anterior.

Hiei poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos para mirar aquellos ojos que permanecían cerrados frente suyos, este sonrió para si y estrecho su cintura con ambas manos pegándolo cuidadosamente hacía el. Los ojos esmeraldas del pelirrojo se fueron abriendo para toparse con los de Hiei.

- lo siento te he despertado?- Kurama sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- no te preocupes, después de todo tenía que despertar,- Kurama cerro los ojos y se acurruco en el cuerpo de Hiei pegando su cabeza en su pecho.

- ¿estas bien, no te he lastimado tu pie?

- no, estoy bien,

- será mejor que nos levantemos y nos pongamos nuestras ropas ¿no lo crees?

- no,- Kurama levanto la cabeza al oír la respuesta- no quiero,- tomo el rostro del pelirrojo y le beso con ternura- quiero quedarme así un rato mas.- Kurama sonrió

- a mi también me gustaría, pero puede entrar alguien y verme desnudo a tu lado, no creo querer causarles un trauma.

- eso no importa,

- estoy cansado, que tal si descansamos adentro?

- hn...

- bueno entonces cámbiate y entremos a la casa.

Kurama se levanto y tomo su ropa para comenzar a vestirse al igual que hiei.

- ¿quieres que te ayude a levantarte?

- no, solo pásame la silla.

- si, por cierto- se levanto y camino a la silla- en dos días tu pie estará bien y te podre quitar el yeso.

- hn...

- y dime, piensas irte?

- te dije que no te dejaría solo,- Kurama acerco la silla para que este se subiese- mas sin embargo tengo algo que hacer antes.

- ya veo,- baja la mirada mientras este se sienta- pero supongo que es algo de suma importancia.

- si lo es, pero me quedare por un tiempo aquí, y si aquí no se encuentra lo que busco tendré que irme de nuevo.

- mm...- protesto.

- pero antes de irme quiero que tu me enseñes a leer.

- ¿que, hablas en serio?

- si no quieres solo di lo- se sonrojo.

- no es eso, solo que...- guardo silencio- no es nada, no me prestes atención, con gusto te enseñare a leer.

- hn...

- sabes eres muy lindo cuando te sonrojas...

NEVERIA ENMA.

La puerta de la nevería se abre dejando entrar el sonido de una campana, las mecerás desocupadas voltean a recibir al cliente, Botan acude al llamado y se acerca al chico.

- ¡buenos días kuwuabara!

- buenos días botan! ¿Como has estado?

- bien, muchas gracias por preguntar,

- te sirvo algo?

- eh, si, lo de siempre.

- ¿vas ha esperar a Yusuke?

- no, últimamente ha estado muy raro, dice que va a esperar a que salga el fantasma.

- ¿el fantasma?

- si, esta empeñado en que la otra noche vio el fantasma de una chica linda, con esta es la segunda noche que se queda esperando,

- mm... el otro día también me comento algo de un fantasma, pero solo pregunto si en el parque aparecían fantasmas.

- sabes, me preocupa un poco, tu crees que se este volviendo loco?

- quien sabe...

- ¿de quien rayos están hablando?- ambos voltean a ver al perteneciente de aquella voz,

- ¡¡yusuke!- ambos chicos se asustaron al ver al chico repentinamente.

- ¿de que rayos se sorprenden?

- no, nada, pensamos que no vendrías...- cuestiono botan.

- bueno lo importante es que ya estoy aquí

- y dime urameshi, ya encontraste a tu fantasma...- dijo en tono burlón.

- aunque no lo creas kuwuabara yo la vi, era una chica joven y traía puesto un kimono.

- botan!- le llamo keiko desde la caja, los tres voltearon a ver a la chica.

- ¿y quien es esa, botan?

- es una keiko, es nueva, acaba de entrar.

-tengo que irme chicos, nos vemos luego.

Yusuke tomo asiento al lado de kuwuabara para poder ver a la chica de la caja.

- ya parpadea urameshi...

- esa chica, ya la e visto en otro lugar...

- eh..?

- oye por cierto, estaba pensando...- sonrió ampliamente.- ... sabes, en dos días el chico que esta viviendo con Kurama se ira, por que no le organizamos una fiesta de despedida...

- eh, pero yo ni lo conozco.

- vamos kuwuabara, no seas aguafiestas.

- eh...

- a mi me parece buena idea Yusuke...- interrumpió botan.

- verdad que es buena…. ¿eh? Volviste muy rápido

- por que no vamos a la casa de Kurama a avisarle.

- yo ya me tengo que ir a trabajar- comento kuwuabara- por que no los llevo de paso.

- me parece bien,- dice Botan

- bueno, ese el problema, yo no puedo ir ahorita.

- por que no Yusuke.

- tengo otro asunto que hacer.

- bueno no importa, puedo ir yo sola.

- le comentas a Kurama que fue mi idea.

Y así, arreglado tal asunto, los dos (kuwuabara y botan) salen de la nevería rumbo a la casa de Kurama.

En la casa de Kurama ambos chicos se encontraban recostados en el cuarto de Hiei, ambos estaban exhaustos, y con toda razón, la noche avía sido bastante agitada. Kurama abrió ambos ojos, viendo tiernamente como era abrazado de manera protectora por Hiei, quería levantarse pero le preocupaba poder despertar a el vagabundo, así que poco a poco fue desprendiéndose de las manos de Hiei,

- ¿adonde vas?

- perdón, no fue mi intención despertarte.

- no importa mientras estés aquí,- le tomo de la cintura y lo aferro a su cuerpo.

- gracias, pero tengo que levantarme ya, es muy tarde y quiero bañarme.

- hn...

- bueno, enseguida vuelvo, descansa- se a cerca a el y le besa tiernamente en la frente.

Kurama salió de la recámara bajando los escalones rumbo al cuarto de baño, cuando llego ahí, lo único que hizo fue quitarse la poca ropa que traía puesta y se metió a la tina cubriendo con el agua su desnudez.

Hiei termino de cambiarse y bajo las escaleras guiado por las muletas, la puerta del baño se abrió en cuanto este avía terminado de bajar por completa, Hiei giro la vista hacia la puerta del baño, alguien salió de ella en cuanto sus pies tocaron el ultimo escalón, era Kurama con una toalla alrededor de la cintura, cubriendo así la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

- ¿Hiei, que haces abajo?

- no me dijiste que me quedara arriba.

- bueno no, pero creí que ibas a dormir un rato mas.- Hiei lo miro de pies a cabeza con una mirada lujurioso- no me mires así Hiei.

- por que?- se acerco a el

- bueno porque...- la distancia de Hiei ya no era muy larga como hace rato,-

- sabes, te ves muy bien en toalla.

- eh...bueno, supongo que gracias...- se sonrojo por tal comentario, de repente sintió como las manos de Hiei le rodeaban la cintura y lo apegaba a su cuerpo.

(taxi de Kuwuabara)

Después de barias paradas por fin kuwuabara y botan llegaron a la casa de Kurama.

- ¿no quieres entrar a ver a Kurama?

- me gustaría pero aun queda mucho trabajo que hacer y mi hermana quiere que llegue temprano hoy.

- bueno, gracias por traerme kuwuabara..!- sonrió la chica.

- de nada, manda le mis saludos a Kurama

- si, nos vemos!

- adiós!- kuwuabara arranco el taxi, claro no sin antes de que botan se bajara, en fin, botan abrió la puerta principal con cuidado y se dispuso a tocar la puerta de entrada al interior de la casa.

- Kurama!- toco barias beses pero no hubo una respuesta.- Kurama ¿estas ahí?- botan ya estaba cansada de tanto llamar, "tal vez el no estaba", así que decidió darse la media vuelta y caminar a la salida.

- botan!- la puerta de la casa se abrió y botan acudió al llamado.

- Kurama, pensé que no estabas.- se acerco a el.

- lo lamento, es que me estaba cambiando, - sonrió- pero pasa por favor botan.

- muchas gracias.

Botan paso a la casa, ahí localizo de manera inmediata a Hiei quien al parecer tenía una cara de fastidio.

- y que te trae por aquí? - ambos tomaron asiento.

- bueno, es que a Yusuke se le ocurrió una idea, y bueno, decidí apoyarlo, pero primero queremos tu permiso.

- bueno, ¿y de que trata?- botan miro a Hiei, indicándole a Kurama que lo que tenía que decir era secreto.- ya entiendo...

- bueno yo...

- ¿no tienen hambre?-interrumpió Kurama.- voy a preparar algo, ¿me acompañas botan?- en ese mismo momento Hiei volteo rápidamente la mirada a Kurama.

- si claro.

- bueno, espera aquí ¿si?

- hn...

Kurama y botan se levantaron y caminaron a la cocina seguidos por la peligrosa mirada de Hiei. Abrieron la puerta de la cocina y entraron para poder hablar.

- y bien, de que trata esa idea.

- bueno es que ya mero Hiei tendrá que irse y Yusuke pensó que era buena idea organizarle una fiesta de despedida.

- me parece buena idea, pueden contar con migo.

- que bien!- le sonrió.- yo y Yusuke nos encargaremos de los adornos.

- bueno entonces me encargare de la comida.

- no quieres que te ayude?

- no, gracias, a propósito, tengo hambre ¿te quedarías a comer con nosotros?

- me encantaría.

- bueno, me pasarías el pan que esta arriba.

- si- botan tomo una silla y subió a ella para bajar la comida, mientras que Kurama sacaba el jamón y lo que faltaba.

Hiei ya estaba hartó de esperar así que se levanto del lugar y tomo sus muletas para caminar así la cocina.

La silla se mecía un poco, parecía que se quebraría en cuanto botan se bajara, pero al parecer esta no era muy paciente y un de las patas traseras se torció dejando caer a la chica, por suerte para ella ahí estaba Kurama, y no iba a dejar que la chica se cayera.

Kurama logro atrapar a botan, pero ambos cayeron al suelo, botan sobre Kurama, ambos se miraron, botan quedo atrapada en su mirada, y bueno Kurama, pues se dio cuenta de lo azul que eran sus ojos.

La puerta se abrió y ambos voltearon a ver quien era. Hiei los vio, estaban en una situación un tanto comprometedora, pero ¿que es lo que estaría pensando Hiei al verlos ahí?


	9. Quedate con migo

"**DESTINO CAMBIADO"**

**Cap.- 9 QUEDATE CON MIGO**

Ahí estaban los tres, Kurama y botan en una situación algo comprometedora y Hiei viéndolos con un deje de molestia y una expresión de "me las vas a pagar botan", algo que se veía sumamente amenazador.

- ¿los interrumpo?- dijo en un tono frío

- no, llegaste en buen momento,- sonrió Kurama con esperanzas de que este creyera sus palabras.- veras..., botan me estaba ayudando a hacer de comer y en eso se resbala, por fortuna pude salvar su caída...

- si, eso veo...- volteo a verla con una mirada acecina.- y tu...- se dirigió a botan- por que no te levantas, ¿o acaso te gusto estar en sima de Kurama?

Botan apenas y capto las palabras de Hiei, para después tomar un color rojizo en sus mejillas.

- perdón Kurama- dicho esto la chica se levanto muy avergonzada por lo ocurrido

- no tienes la culpa- sonrió- a todos nos puede pasar eso, mejor continuemos con lo que esta vamos.- se levanto para continuar haciendo el desayuno.

- si.

Sin lugar a duda Hiei estaba lo bastante molesto o mejor dicho celoso, miles de ideas le pasaban por la mente de lo que avía podido suceder, y ninguna idea le gustaba. Kurama lo pudo notar por su mirada perdida y su típico deje de enojo. Se acerco a el sin que la chica lo percatara, tomo su mentón y lo levanto para sonreír

- no paso nada.- se acerco mas a el y le beso tiernamente, haciendo que este se sonrojara al contacto.- te quiero...

Kurama se alejo para ayudarle a botan con el desayuno, dejando a un Hiei con un suspiro en la boca que no tardo mucho en salir.

- si quieres puedes esperar afuera mientras terminamos de hacer de desayunar, Hiei?- la voz de Kurama logro despertar a Hiei quien no tardo en contestar de manera rápida.

- NO!- aun no estaba del todo convencido de poder dejar a esos dos solos y menos con lo que avía visto.

Hiei fijo su vista en botan, quien tenía la mirada perdida mientras rebanaba la lechuga, así que supuso que no avía visto aquel beso que le avía dado Kurama, pero estaba dispuesto a demostrarle a esa chica que Kurama ya tenía dueño, y ese era el.

- creo que ya es suficiente de tanto rebanar botan - al igual que Hiei, botan salió del trance en el que estaba con el simple echo de escuchar aquella voz.

- eh... si, tiene razón, corte de mas...- sonrió despistadamente.

- entonces ¿vamos a comer?

- si..!

Ahora los tres estaban "tranquilos" comiendo en el comedor, Kurama disfrutaba la comida, botan estaba nerviosa, nunca avía comido tan cerca de Kurama y menos en su casa, a pesar de tantos años que avía conocido a el escritor. Hiei, no le quitaba la vista a Kurama.

Ya ambos avían terminado, los tres se fueron a la sala, donde comenzaron a hablar. (Bueno al menos dos de ellos)

- así que vas a renunciar?

- si, conseguiré un trabajo de medio tiempo para poder seguir con mis estudios.

- pero... ¿por que no le pides a tu jefe que te cambie de turno?

- bueno es que...- agacho la mirada, al parecer esa pregunta le avía recordado la verdadera razón por la cual dejaba de trabajar- ...yo...

- ¿no tenías que irte a trabajar?- por fin la voz de Hiei se hizo sonar.

- eh...?- fijo su vista a su reloj de mano.- aa..! ya es muy tarde- se levanto rápido de una sola pieza y se dirigió a la salida.- nos vemos.!

Kurama no tuvo tiempo de levantarse para despedirse ya que la chica se fue a gran velocidad.

- pensé que nunca se iría...

- Hiei- le regaño- no digas esas cosas,

- hn...

Botan ya avía salido de la casa, de hecho hasta taxi avía tomado, pero aquí le falló algo, la bolsa que al principio avía traído con sigo ya no estaba.

- ahí no, mi bolsa! disculpe taxista, podría dar la vuelta-

El taxista obedeció y la chica iba de vuelta hasta llegar a la casa de Kurama.

Hiei logro oír aquel sonido de la primera puerta abrirse, así que tenía que actuar rápido.

- Kurama...- Hiei quien se encontraba sentado al lado de Kurama tomo su rostro y se acerco a el,-... yo también te quiero

Hiei beso a Kurama, era un beso apasionado y al parecer un beso que duraría mas de un minuto. La puerta se abrió, Kurama no pudo percatarlo por la forma en que Hiei le besaba, pero aquella persona entro y sin avisar, algo que le pesaría al poco tiempo.

- perdón Kurama, olvide mi...- al mirar aquella escena sus ojos se ancharon, el corazón de botan se avía parado al ver a la pareja, al ver a Kurama quien disfrutaba aquel beso, su respiración se paro por un instante, su cuerpo no le respondía.

Hiei se despego de Kurama por falta de aire, fue entonces cuando Kurama se percato de la presencia de botan, volteo su mirada hacía ella quien tomo su bolsa y desvió su mirada a otro lado.

- lo lamento, olvide mi bolsa y vine por ella- su voz se oía quebrada, parecía que las lágrimas no iban a durar mucho en caer, - nos vemos.

Botan salió corriendo, subió al taxi y siguió su camino, con la vista agachada y con un dolor en su pecho, no tardo mucho para que sus mejillas estuvieran empapadas de lágrimas, si, eso eran, caían sin compasión; el taxista se detuvo, al parecer ya avía llegado a la nevería, así que se seco las lágrimas, le pago al taxista y salió de este.

- botan!- la voz de Yusuke se hizo sonar tras ella,

- Yusuke?- la chica no volteo, no quería que uno de sus mejores amigos la viera llorar.- pensé que ya te avías ido?- su voz aun estaba quebrada.

- ¿pasa algo botan?- Yusuke sujeto uno se sus hombros para tratar de voltearla.

- no, no pasa nada- giro a el y le dedico una sonrisa poco sincera.

- tienes los ojos rojos, ¿paso algo?- la chica no respondió- botan, te pregunte algo,- la tomo por ambos hombros y la sacudió exigiendo una respuesta- no me digas que te hicieron algo en la casa de Kurama?

- no, para nada,- agacho la mirada- como siempre Kurama fue muy cortes.

- ¿entonces? ¿es algo que no me puedes decir?- botan no contesto y antes de dejar caer mas lágrimas la voz de koenma los interrumpió.

- botan!- ambos chicos voltearon.- ya es hora de trabajar, apúrate por favor!

- si, ya voy jefe, Yusuke...- susurro-... podremos hablar después?

- si, claro.- Yusuke la soltó y solo dejo que la chica se alejara.

Botan entro y se puso su uniforme para empezar a trabajar, en su cara se podía notar que avía tristeza dentro de ella.

- botan, podrías entregar el pedido 3 a la mesa 6- llamo keiko, mas la chica parecía en una especie de trance. - ¿botan?

- si dime...

- te encuentras bien?

- si- sonrió- por cierto hoy será el ultimo día que trabaje aquí.

- pero por que!

- presentare mi renuncia hoy, necesito tiempo para trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo y aquí no puedo hacer las dos cosas.

- pero estoy segura que si le pides al jefe un trabajo de medio tiempo, seguro que te lo concede.

- bueno, no es solo eso, tengo otros motivos...

- ¿motivos ¿cuales?

- Botan, ven por favor- le llamo koenma interrumpiendo la conversación de ambas.

- si ya voy,

- le dirás ahorita?

-si..

CASA DE KURAMA...

Era ya tarde, no faltaba mas de 4 horas para que el sol se metiera; Kurama estaba en su recámara, continuaba escribiendo si novela, pero estaba incomodo.

- ¿botan se veía extraña?- la puerta se abrió en esos momentos, Kurama por instinto volteo la mirada.- ¿Hiei?.

- hn...

- te dije que te recostaras, así no sanara tu pie...

- eso iba a hacer pero...- se recostó en la cama de Kurama- ... mi cama esta muy dura, y al parecer la tuya es mas cómoda...-

- Hiei,- se levanto de su asiento y camino hasta donde el se encontraba.- dime, ¿piensas irte todavía?- se sentó en la orilla de la cama algo cabizbajo

- no lo se,- recostó su cabeza sobre las piernas de Kurama- me prometí a mi mismo que nunca dejaría de buscar- Kurama comenzó a acariciar su cabellera de manera tierna.- por lo único que creía valía la pena vivir, pero, tu me has hecho tener otro motivo para seguir en pie...- Kurama sonrió al sentir la mano de Hiei acariciar su mejilla.

- gracias, pero me gustaría ayudarte a encontrar lo que buscas...

- me encantaría pero no puedo permitir que me ayudes- esas palabras calaron en el corazón de Kurama, pero trato de disimularlo y sonrió, mas su sonrisa carecía de sinceridad por lo que Hiei se percato hábilmente.

- no te molestes, es que... eso también es parte de mi promesa.

- te entiendo...-

Hiei noto un brillos extraño en los ojos del pelirrojo y se levanto un poco para quedar a la altura del chico, tomo el rostro de Kurama con ambas manos y se acerco a el para empezar a besar sus suaves y exquisita labios, Kurama comenzó a corresponder, y poco a poco comenzó a inclinarse hacia atrás quedando ambos cuerpos recostados sobre la cama, Hiei comenzó a acomodarse entre las piernas se Kurama, acorralándolo entre las suyas.

Ambos se separaron por falta de aire dejando escapar varios suspiros por parte de ambos.

- te quiero tanto que no quiero dejarte nunca...- Hiei miro a Kurama con tanta ternura que era correspondida por Kurama.

- no lo hagas, no me dejes- Kurama comenzó a besar el cuellos del chico mientras que acorralaba la cintura de Hiei con sus manos- nunca lo hagas...

- "lo lamento Kurama"- dijo entre sus adentros mientras recibía los besos que el escritor le daba.

NEVERÍA ENMA...

- ya estoy aquí señor koenma...- toco la puerta de la oficina antes de entrar.

- pasa..- botan obedeció y entro a la oficina.

- si señor?

-siéntate botan- la chica tomo asiento mientras veía como firmaba y firmaba papeles.

- disculpe señor, necesito hablar con usted- dijo nerviosa al sentir la mirada de koenma sobre ella-

- sobre que...?

- sobre el trabajo...

- si, yo también quería hablar de eso,- dejo de escribir y puso ambas manos sobre la mesa- quería saber si puedes quedarte mas tarde, necesito mas apoyo de tu parte por que te necesito cerca de mi...- esas palabras hicieron sentir incomoda a botan, su corazón latía muy fuerte al ver como este se levantaba de la silla y se acercaba a ella lentamente.

- es que yo...- agacho la mirada- no puedo hacer eso...

- así ¿por que?- su expresión cambio radical mente al imaginar el por que- acaso es por Kurama, por eso no quieres estar con migo.?

- no es eso, yo... yo quiero presentar mi renuncia

En ese instante una desesperación empezó a correr por el cuerpo de koenma, su corazón paro, sentía como si le hubieses golpeado tan fuerte que no podía levantarse o mas bien dicho razonar con claridad, la quería junto a el ya que esa era la única forma de poder amarla y estar junto a ella.

- no,- dijo en vos dura y molesta a la vez que la tomaba del brazo y la jalaba a el.- no dejare que te apartes de mi.

CASA DE KURAMA...

Las puertas de la casa de Kurama se abrieron, (a como entran) mientras una voz gritaba "Kurama" a cada paso que daba; desde la habitación de Kurama se pudieron oír aquellos llamados tan insistentes.

- que es eso?- Kurama trato de apartarse de Hiei para poder oír mejor aquella voz.

- de que hablas?

- hay alguien aquí,- Kurama se levanto tomando la camisa que momentos antes se avía desprendido de su cuerpo.- voy a ver...

- hn...- Kurama se levanto dejando a Hiei solo en la cama.

Bajo lentamente las escaleras mientras la voz se iba aclarando.

- la voz proviene de la cocina...- Kurama camino hasta ahí,- ¿Yusuke?

- eh Kurama te encontré- Yusuke se encontraba frente a el sacando un par de cosas del refrigerador

- eh... pensabas encontrarme dentro del refrigerador?

- eh... je je, tenía la esperanza..

- y que te trae por acá?

- a es cierto...- su rostro se transformo radicalmente a uno que reflejaba mas seriedad-... vine a preguntarte algo.

- bien, de que quieres hablar?

- ahora binó botan no es cierto?

- si, así es, ¿paso algo?

- eso es lo mismo que vengo a preguntarte.

- por que crees que lo se.

- no lo se, me preocupa, temo que le allá pasado algo, hoy cuando apenas y entraba a trabajar la vi bajando del taxi y tenía los ojos en papados de lágrimas.

- ¿lágrimas?.

- si, supuse que algo avía pasado, no quiso contarme así que pensé que tu lo sabias ya que venía de tu casa.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, Kurama estaba tan entrado en la conversación que no lo percato, Hiei ya estaba hartó de oírlo sonar así que se acomodo en la cama y tomo el teléfono.

- hn...

- bueno, disculpe ahí vive el joven escritor Kurama- la voz del otro lado del teléfono se oía algo raro por decir así,

- si, aquí vive, que quiere?

- podría hablar con el.

- eh... no lo se, al parecer no.- observo a aquel par que se encontraban muy entretenidos platicando (al menos eso le pareció a Hiei)

- y con quien tengo el placer?

- ¿que?- el joven del otro lado del teléfono sonrió divertido

- quiero decir que como te llamas?

- Hiei.

- cuantos años tienes Hiei?

- eso a ti que te importa- Hiei se estaba desesperando, Kurama no llegaba y el sujeto del otro lado del teléfono se estaba riendo de el, algo que lo hizo molestar mas.- di me que quieres y cuelga ¿quieres?

- esta bien, no te enojes- rió nuevamente- las llamadas de larga distancia son caras así que iré directamente al grano, di le a Kurama que youko ira a verlo, por cierto, tienes una voz muy preciosa.- youko colgó el teléfono después de aquellas palabras dejando a un mas enojado Hiei.

- idiota...- Hiei también colgó, después de unos segundos giro su vista a la puerta y se levanto.

Cocina...

Yusuke y Kurama estaban hablando de lo sucedido con botan, las cosas se iban calmando conforme pasaba el rato pero gracias a aquella platica la cabeza del pobre escritor le daba vueltas.

- ¿me pregunto que habrá sucedido?

- no me lo quiso decir, además cuando casi me lo decía salió su jefe y le ordeno que se metiera.

- alguna vez has hablado con su jefe?

- jamás.

Hiei bajo las escaleras con cuidado (por su pie), mientras fijaba la vista a todos lados buscando a Kurama.

- en ese caso me voy ya.

- esta bien, te acompaño a la salida.

Ambos caminaron a la salida cuando Kurama siente que Yusuke se detiene.

- ¿que es eso que esta bajando por las escaleras?- Kurama gira la cabeza lentamente.

- ¡Hiei!- Kurama corre tras Hiei- ¿que haces, te dije que descansaras.

- si ya se, pero me canse de esperarte.- Yusuke se acerco a ellos

- ¿que impaciente eres?

- hn...

- de que hablan ¿chicos?

- de nada, no prestes atención.

- tu ya te ibas ¿no?- pregunto Hiei cansado de tanto esperar.

- , oye tu no tienes por que correrme ¿verdad Kurama?- giro con este

- Yusuke, piedad ¿quieres?- dijo en forma de suplica.

- esta bien, nos vemos dentro de dos días,

- si.

Yusuke salió pacíficamente y sin quejas, mas que nada quería ir a ver a su amiga botan y saber exactamente que fue lo que paso.

- te ves molesto Hiei, ¿paso algo que te hizo molestar?

- si, un sujeto desagradable me hizo enojar.

- ¿que sujeto?

- no lose, creo que era un tal youko,

- ¿youko?

- si, te estaba buscando, y dijo que vendría a verte, su voz era irritante y desagradable,

- mm... no tengo ni idea de quien pueda ser...

RUSIA...

- Te pasa algo?- pregunto kuronue al entrar a la casa.

- por que lo preguntas.

- por que llevo mas de una hora tocando y no me abrías

- y que no tienes manos?-

- que gracioso, por cierto...- se sentó aun lado de el, sacando de su bolsa una especie de fotografía- me di una vuelta por ahí y encontré la foto del escritor que buscas- youko la tomo y la observo por unos momentos.

- no crees que es sumamente encantador, así si me dan ganas de irme volando.

- ¿de verdad te interesa ese niño, kuronue, es demasiado pequeño.

- siempre me han gustado los niños youko, si no vas tu, seguro que iré yo.

- yo estoy interesado en otra cosa...

- , de que hablas.?'

- en que mas va hacer, solo quiero divertirme un rato. Sabes como me gusta visitar lugares nuevos y conocer gente nueva. ¿Cuándo te vas a ir?

- pienso irme justo cuando tu te vallas

- que rápido cambias de opinión kuronue..., bueno pues nos iremos en dos días

- ya ansió que pasen dos días...


	10. el dolor del amor

"**DESTINO CAMBIADO"**

**Cap. 10 EL DOLOR DEL AMOR**

¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando? Era mas de media noche y aun se mantenía despierto. No era la primera vez que le pasaba, llevaba dos semanas enteras sin poder dormir bien y todo por pensar en ella...en esa mujer que no le pertenecía y jamás le pertenecería. La puerta se oyó sonar, alguien le estaba llamando desde afuera. ¿Quién seria? ¿Quién le visitaría tan tarde? Seguro que era un ladrón que se quería pasar de listo.

"Rayos...tendré que levantarme a darle una lección".

Se levanto de su cama y se salio de su cuarto, listo para atacar; no era la primera vez que trataban de asaltarle y siempre salía victorioso.

-"Yusuke. ¿Estas ahí?"

Esa voz. ¿Seria posible? De tanto pensar en ella la había invocado, no. No podía ser ella, ¿O si? La puerta se abrió, quería comprobar que era verdad, que era ella a esas horas de la madrugada. Quería verla otra vez.

-¿Botan?.- Su corazón comenzó a latir de manera violenta. -¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-. La chica agacho la mirada aparentemente avergonzada.

-Yo...quería pedirte un favor

-¿Cuál? Pídeme lo que sea

-¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche?

¿Cómo? ¿Seria acaso un sueño? Ella, la persona que quería en secreto por toda su vida, quería quedarse con el, dormir en su casa y no en la de Kurama.

-Por supuesto, pasa-. Se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole entrar a su departamento.

-Lamento haberte despertado

-No te preocupes, ya estaba despierto. Pero...me extraño que vinieras conmigo y no con Kurama"

-Es que...- Bajo la mirada. -...seguramente estaba ocupado"

Yusuke noto que ambas manos estaban cerradas en un puño y sus ojos reflejaban una tristeza. Jamás en su vida había visto algo semejante. Sin embargo... ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo Kurama?

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Casa de Kurama.

Desde hacia ya varios minutos, Kurama se había sentado a escribir en el escritorio que se encontraba en su cuarto. No había parado de escribir desde tomo el lápiz y se poso en la silla.

-¿Estas inspirado hoy?-. Aquella voz hizo que el escritor sonriera.

-Exacto. Gracias a ti Hiei-. Kurama giro su mirada para mirar a aquel chico que se encontraba semidesnudo en su cama. -Es tu culpa que en estos momentos no me pueda controlar

- hn… y eso es malo?

Kurama se levanto, dejando atrás lo que minutos antes estaba haciendo con tanto afán. Se acerco a el hipnotizándolo con su mirada, aprovechándose de aquel sentimiento que le dominaba minuto a minuto. Esa noche otra vez había caído en sus manos, tan solo le basto una sonrisa y una mirada para ser dirigido a la cama. El siempre era seductor, con esa sonrisa caía con facilidad en sus manos.

-claro que si, porque ahora ya no se que hacer...-. Se recostó en la cama, colocándose sobre de el.

-No deberías acostumbrarme a esto- Kurama se acerco a sus labios, besándolos con tanta pasión como aquellos besos de no hace muchos minutos antes.

-Yo ya me acostumbre a ti y a tenerte entre mis brazos y todo es tu culpa. No debiste cautivarme, no, mas bien, no debiste enamorarme a tal extremo-. Sus manos comenzaron a indagar bajo las sabanas, sus labios comenzaron a acariciar su cuello.

-Ya lo he decidido

-¿Mmm...?- Kurama se detuvo y lo vio. -¿Qué has decidido?"

-Quiero que tu conozcas a mi hermana...

-¿Tu hermana?"

-La verdad es que vine a este lugar solo para buscarle, después paso lo que paso y ahora que ya me recupere quiero ir a verla junto contigo"

-¿Y vine con tu madre o vive sola?"

-Mi madre murió cuando tenia 10 años. Desde entonces, la hermana de mi padre nos cuida como si fuéramos sus hijos"

-Lo lamento"

-No me afecta. Eso paso hace ya varios años y aunque ella siempre nos demostró un verdadero cariño de madre, no me afecta su muerte"

-¿pero por que les vas buscar?

-desde que decidí alejarme de ellas para ir en busca de mi padre les perdí la pista y no he podido ayarlas desde entonces, lo ultimo que supe de ellas es que se encontraban aquí

-Hmm...- Un gran silencio se hizo presente. Ambos querían hablar, pero el problema era que no sabían que decir. Kurama lo abrazo para después recargarse cómodamente en su pecho.

-Mañana, Yusuke y Botan pretenden hacerte una fiesta de despedida"

-No me gustan las fiestas

-A mi me parece un buen pretexto para que te quedes una noche mas"

-Pero no me voy a ir del todo. Puedo venir a visitarte"

-Si, lo se, pero no es lo mismo. ¿Qué tal si alguien viene y te roba el corazón? me quedare solo otra vez"

-¿Y si Botan viene y te lo roba a ti?"

-¿Botan...?-. Guardo silencio. ¿Por qué guardar silencio? Es que... ¿Acaso aun seguía sintiendo algo por ella? Frunció el ceño.

-Buenas noches Kurama

-Hiei... ¿Por qué crees que ella lo robaría?"

-Hmm..."

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Yusuke paseaba de un lado a otro en su habitación. ¿Cómo dormir estando ella aquí? Ella se encontraba durmiendo en uno de los sillones de la sala.

"¿Estará despierta?"

Yusuke no resistió mas. Salio del cuarto, aunque no era la primera vez que salía a verla. Desde que ella se había dormido, cada 10 o 15 minutos salía a contemplar aquel rostro tierno y suave. ¿Por qué esto no podía terminar en un final feliz? ¿Por qué se aferraba a ese amor que no le pertenecía? ¿Por qué sufrir de esa manera? Dio un vistazo rápido, ahí estaba como el la había dejado, durmiendo.

Se veía tan bella dormida, respirando lenta y suavemente. Se acerco mas a ella para disfrutar mas aquel rostro y de pronto una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Botan.

-¿Qué estaba soñando?-. Se preguntaba Yusuke. -¿Estará soñando conmigo?-. No importaba con que o con quien estaba soñando. Pero esa sonrisa era pegajosa y pronto se dibujo en los labios de Yusuke.

-"Kurama...".- murmuro Botan entre sueños, seguido de una sonrisa.

La sonrisa de Yusuke desapareció en aquel momento. ¿Por qué? El estaba seguro de que el la amaba muchísimo, mas que Kurama a ella. ¿Por qué entonces Kurama era el ganador? Un nudo se tormo en su garganta. Trago saliva con dificultad, fue muy tonto el creer que ella estaba soñando con el, en un mundo bizarro donde los dos se amaban. Pero al parecer, el era el único del sueño bizarro.

Dio media vuelta, estaba seguro de que ya no saldría de su cuarto a verla. Pero también estaba seguro de que ya no volvería a dormir esa noche. Se recostó entrecerró los ojos triste por afrontar la verdad; ella nunca le amaría como el a ella. ¿Por qué entonces no podía olvidarla? Maldito. ¡Maldito corazón! Todo era su culpa. Como deseba tocarla, besarla, decirle cuanto la amaba, que la necesitaba para seguir viviendo, que quería pasar el resto de su vida a su lado...pero todas esas lindas palabras, pero todo aquello le correspondía a Kurama, solo el podría decirle eso. Ese era su destino. El de los dos. Estar juntos y NADIE podía cambiarlo.

Tal vez en otra vida y en otro destino le podría decir cuando la amaba, mientras tanto, tendría que vivir en la realidad y despertar.

-¿Por qué no puedes quererme igual o mas que a Kurama?"

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

El teléfono sonó, despertando así al perezoso muchacho que dormía en la sala de al parecer, un pequeño departamento.

-"¿Si? Casa de la familia Kuwabara"

-¡Kuwabara! Necesito que me hagas un favor...". El muchacho identifico esa voz.

-"Como usted diga jefe"

-Hoy a las 4:00 de la tarde llegaran dos extranjeros al aeropuerto "COM" de la ciudad, quiero que vayas y los recojas, ¿Entendido?"

-Si. Pero... ¿Cómo voy a saber quienes son?"

-Ah...pues ponte un letrero donde vengan sus nombres..."

-¿Y como se llaman?-. Interrumpió.

-¡Pues si no me interrumpes con gusto te los diré"

-Si, perdone jefe"

-Son dos. Youko y Kuronue. Encárgate de lo demás. ¡Adiós!- dicho esto colgó.

-¡Rayos, no me dio sus apellidos"

-¿Qué pasa Kasuma?"

-¡Seiyu! Estabas despierta- Camino a la cocina, donde estaba su hermana.

-Por supuesto que si...yo no soy tan dormilona como tu"

-Hmm...¬¬

-Por cierto... ¿A que hora pretendes irte a trabajar?

-eh? Que ya es hora?

-¡Por supuesto que si! Ya son las 12"

Kuwabara no tardo en reacción. Fue impresionante la manera en la que este se arreglo para salir corriendo del departamento mientras su hermana mostraba una satisfactoria sonrisa.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Hiei aun estaba dormido. Lo observo unos minutos antes de salir de la habitación. Se veía como un ángel, bueno...le hubiera gustado quedarse a contemplar aquel rostro sonriente, pero tenia hambre y tenia que arreglar unos asuntos antes de que este despertara. Estando en la sala, tomo el teléfono y comenzó a marcar un numero del directorio.

-Bueno, casa de los Himura

-Doctor. Buenos días, soy Kurama"

-Hola muchacho, justamente te iba a hablar. ¿Pasa algo?

-Bueno...hable para pedirle que no me marque, ni que se moleste en venir"

-¿Sucede algo?"

-No sucede nada, es por eso que le llamo

-Pero no has venido a tu revisión"

-Lo se, por eso pienso ir hoy en el transcurso de la mañana"

-Me alegra, como no habías venido, pensé que te había sucedido algo y llame, pero tu nunca contestas

-Gracias por sus preocupaciones. Recibí sus mensajes...pero..."

-Recuerda que tu situación es delicada"

-Kurama-. El llamando de aquella voz hizo que Kurama buscara con la mirada a Hiei, quien se encontraba bajando las escaleras.

-Después nos vemos doctor. Hasta luego-. Colgó sin dejar que el otro le respondiera.

-¿Hablabas con un doctor? ¿Por qué?-. Se acerco a el.

-Estaba a punto de hacer el desayuno, pero me entretuve demasiado-. Sonrió.

-eso no fue lo que pregunte

Evadiendo el tema, Kurama se dirigió a la cocina. Hiei solo le siguió con la mirada furioso por aquella llamada. Pero, ¿Por qué le preocupada? Si al fin y al cabo, eso no le importaba, ¿O si? ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo?

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

-Yusuke...- Botan le mecía de un lado a otro. -Yusuke...despierta"

-¿Mama?-. El muchacho abrió los ojos, hipnotizándose al instante con aquellos ojos azules que le atrapaban.

-No, no soy tu mama, pero ya te hice de comer

¿Estaba soñando? Si era un sueño, no quería volver a la realidad. Que alegría mas profunda...iba a comer la deliciosa comida que Botan había preparado y lo mejor de todo era que iba a comer junto a ella, los dos solos en su departamento.

-Ven...enseguida te sirvo. Por cierto ahora que dices de tu mama, pensé que vivía con tigo pero no la veo en ninguna parte.

- a eso, no, no vivo con mi madre ella ya se fue de la ciudad

-oh, bueno, bueno entonces te espero allá afuera

Botan salió del cuarto con aquella sonrisa llena de amor y cariño. Yusuke no tardo en arreglarse y salir al comedor pero... antes de eso, creyó oír otra voz.

-Yusuke!!-. Oh no. Todo paso de ser un sueño con ángeles y campanas, a una pesadilla-. Buenos días!!

-¡¿Qué rayos estas haciendo aquí Kuwabara!-. Ahí estaba Kuwabara sentado en la mesa junto con Botan, riendo.

-Siéntate Yusuke, ya te he servido

-Gracias Botan. Pero... ¿Qué hace el aquí?- miro a Kuwuabara

-A mi también me da gusto verte Yusuke

-Su hermana le jugo otra broma diciendo que eran las 12"

-No puedo creer que siempre caigas con eso...eres un tonto ¬¬

-¡Callate Yusuke! Por cierto...-. Cambio de tema. -Te quedo muy rica la comida Botan

-Muchas gracias

-Y dime... ¿Por qué estas aquí?"

-Bueno...es que hace 3 meses, la señora que me rentaba el departamento me pidió que lo desalojara, pero no encontraba casa y ayer... cuando regrese del trabajo, me pidió que me fuera

-¿Y porque no dijiste nada?-. La voz de Yusuke reflejaba bastante enojo. -Sabes que te hubiéramos ayudado"

-Lo lamento Yusuke, es que los vi muy ocupados y no quería molestar con mis cosas..."

-Que tonterías dices, yo hubiera dejado todo para ayudar a una amiga, apuesto a que Yusuke y Kurama también"

-Gracias. Lo lamento"

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Ninguno había dicho palabra desde que Kurama había servido la cena. Existía un silencio incomodo desde la llamada de aquel doctor. Kurama sabia que Hiei necesitaba respuestas convincentes, ¿Por qué era tan difícil engañarlo a el?

-No has dicho nada en horas, Hiei"

-No me gusta hablar cuando como"

-Ambos sabemos que algo te molesta. Lo que no se, es que es ese algo"

-Me gustaría que fueras mas honesto conmigo"

-Soy honesto!

-Pero no lo suficiente-. Kurama se levanto de su asiento. Parecía calmado, como siempre. Eso significaba que tramaba algo.

-Es por la llamada del doctor, ¿Cierto?-. Comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba Hiei, localizándose justo atrás de el. -Te voy a preguntar solo una cosa- Rodeo el cuerpo de Hiei con sus manos, acariciando su pecho. -¿Te parece que estoy enfermo?"

-No-. Kurama sonrió.

-Entonces no hay de que preocuparse, todo esta bajo control

Hiei quería ver su rostro, quería ver si le mentía, pero al querer mirar sus ojos, fue capturado por ellos, viéndolo como poco a poco comenzó a acercarse, entreabriendo el labio cayo a sus pies, olvidándose de todo el comentario de su enojo o cualquier otro sentimiento. Quizás el era su debilidad.

La puerta principal se abrió, caminaron por el camino trazado a la entrada de la casa, donde ellos suponían, serian bienvenidos.

-¡Kurama!.- Se abrió la puerta, ambos alzaron la mirada para ver a la pareja que entraba a la casa.

-Hola, buenos días-. Saludo Kurama sentado en la mesa, comiendo aparentemente tranquilo.

-Perdona por molestarte tan temprano Kurama

-No te preocupes por ello Botan, no pasa nada- Se levanto. -¿Quieren algo de comer?

-No gracias, solo estamos aquí para arreglar tu casa, para la gran fiesta de esta noche- Sonrió, abriendo esa amplia sonrisa que hizo sonreír a todo, excepto a uno.

-Bueno...¿Les importa si los dejo solos unos minutos?

-¿Por qué? ¿Vas a salir?-. Pregunto Botan.

-Si, serán unos minutos"

-Déjalo todo en nuestras manos. Yo y Botan nos encargaremos de adornar"

"Gracias, bueno me voy. Nos vemos Hiei; no te vayas antes de que yo llegue"

-Hmm"

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Kurama salió de la casa, no era muy tarde, eran las 12 de la tarde, según el llegaría antes de las dos para la fiesta, aunque esta comenzara a las 6:00 de la tarde.

Mientras tanto, Yusuke y Botan seguían adornando el lugar. Hiei había salido sin ser visto por esos dos, pero no se dieron cuenta de que el no permanecía dentro. Pasaron dos horas, ni Kurama ni Hiei habían llegado, todo estaba listo, habían adornado y adaptado a un perfecto ambiente.

-¿Dónde se habrán metido?-. Pregunto Yusuke- Kurama dijo que saldría pero no imagine que se iría tan rápido

-Estoy preocupada, Kurama no ha llegado-. Yusuke sintió como alguien literalmente golpeaba su pecho, era obvio que Botan se preocupara por el, pero... porque lo tenia que hacer tan evidente. -¿No seria bueno que fuéramos a buscarlo?"

-Mmm..."

Pero de pronto, las puertas se abrieron, formando una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Botan.

-¡Que bueno que llegaste-. No pudo contenerlo y corrió a abrazarlo. -¿Por qué llegaste tarde? Estaba preocupada por ti.

¡¿Por qué no se detenía! Yusuke agacho la mirada y fingió no ver nada, como en todos los otros momentos anteriores. Kurama sonrió y levanto el pelo que caía de su frente y la beso. Yusuke hizo una mueca sin expresión, ni alegría ni tristeza.

-Gracias, pero no te preocupes...estoy bien

-Kurama, ya hemos terminado"

-Lamento no haber podido ayudarlos, pero es que tenia que ir al chequeo

-¿Y que te dijo el doctor?

-Sigo igual. No he avanzado ni empeorado"

-Bueno...creo que yo ya me voy, solo te estaba esperando- dijo Yusuke

-Yo también, nos vemos a las 6"

-Esta bien. Los espero"

Yusuke y Botan salieron, ambos estaban hambrientos, pero a pesar de la invitación de Kurama de quedarse, salieron. Fue muy extraño para los presentes que Yusuke rachara una invitación a comer, por lo tanto Botan se preguntaba si tramaba algo. Estaba enfermo o se había comido todo lo de la cocina de Kurama.

-Botan... ¿Te gustaría venir a comer a algún lugar?"

-¿Eh? ¿Tienes dinero?

-Claro que si, por eso quiero aprovechar e invitarte a comer. Entonces... ¿Qué dices?

-Esta bien-. Sonrió- además hace mucho que no me invitas, así que debo de aprovechar.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Kurama noto que Hiei no se encontraba en la casa, pero también noto que no se había marchado por completo, ya que aun tenia sus cosas en el cuarto que el le había signado.

-Que cansado me siento-. Suspiro. -Seria mejor que me de un baño antes de que Hiei llegue

Kurama tomo una toalla seca y limpia y se metió al baño, quitándose prenda por prenda y metiéndose a la regadera; liberándose de cualquier presión por culpa de ese día. Se abrió la puerta, Hiei entro a la casa después de su silenciosa escapada en el transcurso de la mañana. Miro a ambas lados, percatándose de que no había nadie, al menos en el recibidor.

-¿No ha llegado Kurama?

Pensó que no tardaría mucho, así que se dirigió a las escaleras. Estaba cansado y sucio. Así que subió, pero en el momento en que piso el primer escalón, la puerta del baño se abrió, sus ojos caminaron a aquel rumbo, viendo como el cuerpo semidesnudo de Kurama salía de aquel lugar.

-Kurama-. El aludido alzo la mirada, observando un par de mejillas rosadas y unos ojos que lo miraban de arriba abajo.

Kurama sonrió juguetón. Se acerco a el y le tomo de la mano, jalándolo hacia el para comenzar a besarlo con aquella pasión con la que solía besarlo. Empujándolo con aquellos besos al primer sillon que se toparon, lo recostó y le sonrió.

-¿En pleno día Kurama?"

-Yo no veo hora para poder tenerte otra vez en mis brazos-. Con un movimiento rápido, se despojo de la toalla que tenía como protector, tirándola al suelo, para comienzo a unos deseos incontenibles.


	11. Cambio drastico

mujajaja, wualas, que tal? pues aqui les presento el esperado y ansiado capitulo 11, si lo se me tarde mucho pero espero que me perdonen, no se preocupen el capitulo 12 no tardara mas de seis meses jajaja no es broma no me tradare tanto jaja, a no se aceptan quejas jaja bueno quizas solo una. wualas pues, no vemos disfrutenlo y no me maten.

"**DESTINO CAMBIADO"**

**CAPITULO 11.- CAMBIO DRÁSTICO**

Ambos se miraron, parecía como si se hubiera detenido el tiempo en aquel momento solo para ellos, para contemplarse uno al otro. Kurama sonrío, una mueca muy particular que Hiei no pudo descifrar, sin embargo no hizo gesto alguno de duda o confusión, siguió contemplándolo aparentando no haber visto nada.

-Sabes... - hablo por fin Kurama, rompiendo aquel silencio-... me encantaría hacer mil cosas en este momento pero tengo que prepararme, ya casi es la hora.

-Hm

Kurama se levanto dándole espacio a Hiei de que pudiera levantarse también, mas sin embargo no se movió, permaneció yacido en el suelo mirando como aquel pelirrojo desaparecía de su vista.

Algo en aquel momento avía pasado, un pensamiento extraño paso por la mente de Hiei, lo avía tomado como un rechazo un rechazo que el no estaba dispuesto a tolerar, el tiempo no avía sido excusa, aun faltaba mucho para aquella fiesta tonta.

-¿Me estas rechazando?- la pregunta avía sido directa, algo inesperado para Kurama.

Este ultimo detuvo sus pasos para mirarlo, su mirada expresaba algo que no lograba entender.

-¿Rechazarte?- arqueo una ceja, interesado en la pregunta- no creo que sea una buena definición.

-Bueno, entonces como le llamas a esto.- Kurama sonrió provocando sin querer un ligero gesto de molestia en el.

-No digas ridiculeces y no me hagas perder mi tiempo discutiendo algo como eso.

Que avía pasado?, definitivamente el no era Kurama, o quizás si, quizá esa era la verdadera persona con la que avía convivido todo este tiempo. Pero eso ya no debería importarle, ya que era el último día en el que ambos convivían y una vez afuera no pensaba volver.

Kurama continuo con su caminar al no escuchar hablar a Hiei.

-no oí una respuesta...-

Aquello solo pudo escucharlo el y nadie mas, dejando que solas las palabras volaran en el aire y se fueran donde nadie mas pudiera escucharlo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::00

Yusuke suspiro ligeramente mientras caminaba al lado de aquella chica que tanto amaba, era extraño, pocas veces se daba el lujo de caminar junto a ella solos. Muchas veces iban acompañados de Kurama o Kuwuabara, pero esta vez, iban los dos platicando de cualquier cosa que quisieran comentar.

-oye Yusuke- algo en aquella voz sonó extraño- quiero que me contestes algo con sinceridad.- Yusuke asintió – Kurama te ha comentado algo acerca de el vagabundo?

-¿algo como que?

-No se cualquier cosa...- su voz resonaba insistencia.

-¿pasa algo con ese tipo?, no me digas que tu también dudas de el, si es eso no tienes nada de que preocuparte el a pesar de...

-solo que vi...- se detuvo como no queriendo decir una palabra mas.

-¿qué viste?

-Bueno vi como el robaba algo, no se bien lo que era pero...- Yusuke frunció el seño, no creyendo o no queriendo creer lo que escuchaba.

-Botan!- Keiko que se encontraba cercas de ahí se acerco a ellos.- que bueno que te encuentro, no sabes lo que a ocurrido!- su tono era alarmante, pero a pesar de ello no pareció haber una reacción en la chica.

-¿qué sucede?

-El señor Koenma , fue atacado ayer por la noche,- lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Keiko sin control- en estos momentos esta en el hospital su situación es muy grave...

-Cálmate...- se acerco a ella rodeándola con sus brazos para darle apoyo.-...estará bien, el señor Koenma estará bien, no hay de que preocuparse¿en que hospital se encuentra...?

Esta situación se volvió algo incomoda para Yusuke, era claro que la comida se iba a cancelar, supuso que Botan deseaba ir a ver a su jefe. Aun así el comentario que avía dicho Botan comenzó a atosigarle, supuso que un día o dos no eran suficientes como para terminar de conocer a una persona y su juicio sobre Hiei avía sido erróneo. ¿a quien creerle, a la mujer de su vida o a su propio juicio?.

-Yusuke...- botan llamó su atención sacándolo de sus pensamientos.-

-¿qué sucede?

-¿vamos a ir a comer?

-Pensé que tu ibas a ir a ver a tu jefe.

-Iré, pero luego, no creo que se mueva de donde esta.

¿Qué ocurría? Botan estaba rara. Pero eso no importaba ya, esos momentos lo único que quería era seguir caminando y llegar a su objetivo, no solo eso, también quería saber algo relativo a lo que avía visto Botan.

-oye Botan acerca de lo que dijiste...

-mm... bueno, sobre eso yo solo quiero que el se vaya del lado de Kurama, no creo que se atreva a lastimarlo pero...

-Botan, si tu viste que robo algo tenemos que informarle a Kurama...

-Le avisaremos claro, pero quiero que le avisemos en la fiesta. No creo que se valla o si?

-No creo que sea conveniente hacerle un festejo de despedida a un ladrón.

-Quizá tienes razón...- en cuanto Yusuke despisto esta sonrió triunfante

Ese tema se dio por terminado en ese momento, pero aunque no se volvió a tocar no fue excusa para que Yusuke no se atormentara el tiempo en el que pasaba junto a ella. Kurama aun seguía siendo su amigo y era su deber preocuparse por el.

00000

El aeropuerto estaba más lleno que de costumbre. Kuwuabara avía llegado ahí con mucho trabajo debido a el gran número de turistas que se presentaban por esas fechas en aquella ciudad, ahora su verdadero reto era encontrar a sus pasajeros.

-vamos a ver...- hurgo entre sus bolsillos sacando de estos un papel.- Youko y Kuronue, espero no tardarme mucho...- suspiro

El avión ya avía aterrizado y con el esos personajes dispuestos a encontrar a Kurama. Ambos caminaron hasta recoger sus valijas atrayendo así varias miradas y murmullos de la gente, aunque eso no era del todo nuevo para ellos.

-¿quién va ah venir por nosotros Kuronue?

-Se supone que un taxi nos esta esperando afuera, el cual nos llevara a el hotel. ¿Quieres el número de la placa para que empieces a buscar?

-Buscar no es una de mis mejores cualidades, por eso es que te traje aquí.

-Hm... Que considerado.

Kuwuabara miro su reloj, eran las cuatro de la tarde. Miro a las parejas que salían de la puerta del aeropuerto esperando que de una vez se dignaran a salir. Avía puesto un letrero en la ventana del taxi donde decía: "aquí Youko y Kuronue "

-creo que te aliviaron la búsqueda...- Kuronue arqueo un ceja tratando de descifrar lo que este decía. – el taxi es el tercero de la primera fila

-Ya lo vi,

-¿quién no?, que vergüenza ver mi nombre exhibido de esa manera

-pienso que es el lugar mas decente en el que a estado tu nombre.

Ambos se aproximaron a donde se encontraba Kuwuabara quien les recibió en seguida. Una vez dentro Kuwuabara encendió el vehículo dirigiéndose a su objetivo.

La pareja comenzó a hablar, la cual no le tomo mucha importancia a lo que decían, ya estaba acostumbrado a oír a miles de personas hablar mientras el conducía. Solo fijo su mirada y su atención a las calles, semáforos y cualquier cosa que pasara frente suyo.

-¿y sabes donde llegar a la casa de Kurama o solo me hiciste perder mi tiempo.- el comentario que hizo Youko atrajo la atención de Kuwuabara.

-Mm... no, no se donde vive o algún dato que identifiqué su ubicación pero creo que eso hace el viaje mas interesante¿no lo crees así?

-Eso solo lo hace que me atrase mas en mis otros asuntos.

¿Quiénes eran esos tipos y que querían con Kurama?. Kuwuabara sabía la información que ellos buscaban y mas, pero ambos se veían lo bastante sospechosos como para brindarles una información como esa. Lo mejor sería llevarlos a su destino e ir corriendo a avisarle a Kurama por si ocurría algo o quizás simplemente se trataba de otro Kurama. Aunque las probabilidades eran muy pocas tomando en cuenta que era el único Kurama de la Ciudad.

000000

Las cosas no mejoraban ni empeoraban en la casa de Kurama, ya eran las cuatro y no se mostraban señales de vida.

Kurama ya se avía arreglado desde hace ya una o dos horas atrás, permanecía en su habitación, no avía salido desde el momento en el que se avía encontrado con Hiei. Permanecía en una esquina de su cuarto sentado en el suelo con un puro en las manos. Se encontraba entrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien avía entrado a su habitación.

-lo siento Hiei- dijo para si- pero la situación a cambiado...

-no sabía que te gustaba el tabaco...- Kurama giro la mirada hacía el intruso.

-No sabía que te gustaba husmear en los dormitorios...- Hiei al estar cerca de el se sentó a su lado izquierdo sin voltear a verlo.-

-Sabes... esa cosa es mala para tu corazón...- Kurama sonrió.

-Si, supongo que tienes razón.- dio una última inhalación a su puro para luego apagarlo y arrojarlo al suelo.-

-¿por qué la situación cambio?¿por qué me pediste perdón?

-No creo necesario que lo sepas...no por ahora.

-Hm... solo vine para darte las gracias por lo que hiciste por mi todo este tiempo, algún día te pagare todo lo que hiciste.

-¿quieres pagarme con algo?- arqueo una ceja- si esa es tu intención entonces esta es la única forma en la que me puedes pagar...

Kurama giro todo su cuerpo hasta quedar frente a Hiei. Tomó su rostro acariciando sus mejillas al contacto, a continuación fue acercando su rostro a la de el con las claras intenciones de poseer sus labios nuevamente. Así fue, ambos labios se sellaron respondiendo a las necesidades de ambos. Los labios y las lenguas no eran lo único que se movían, las manos de Kurama también lo hacían deslizándose hasta la camisa de Hiei introduciéndose bajo de ella dándose la oportunidad de acariciar su pecho plano y bien formado

El beso termino, pero eso no marco un fin, si no un comenzó ya que los labios del escritor comenzaron a caminar por el cuello de su amante dejando marcas a cada paso que daba. Hiei sonrió algo no muy usual en el, llamando así la atención de Kurama quien le miro directamente a los ojos.

-lo siento Kurama, pero la situación a cambiado...- se levanto del suelo apartándose de el al momento- yo no estoy para ti a la hora que se te antoje. No soy muy bueno en los juegos, por esa razón no me gusta jugar con frecuencia, amenos de que el juego ya lo tenga ganado.

-Ahora tu eres el que me rechaza?

-no vengas con tonterías

-Hoy te iras ¿cierto?- su silencio fue todo lo que ocupo para obtener la respuesta que quería- desde pequeño siempre e luchado para obtener lo que e querido...

-Yo también...- interrumpió- y sabes, tu no estas en esa lista ya no.- dio un leve vistazo al reloj que estaba en la habitación- será mejor que te prepares para la llegada de tus invitados.

-me dijiste que no me dejarías ¿lo olvidas?

- en mi vida he dicho muchas cosas de las cuales luego me arrepiento

Fue lo ultimo que pudo oír de sus labios antes de que diera vuelta y se apartara de su vista por completo. Kurama se quedo por un momento en el suelo antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hacía la dirección de su amante.

Kuwuabara una vez que dejo a aquellos pasajeros condujo hasta la casa de Kurama. No podía esperar mas para averiguar que es lo que sucedía y quienes eran esos tipos, la curiosidad lo domino al punto de tener que llegar corriendo a la casa.

Al oír el llamado de la puerta Kurama no tubo mas opción que dejar su búsqueda y acudir al llamado de la puerta encontrándose con un agitado Kuwuabara.

-¿Kuwuabara, te sucede algo?- su respiración era entrecortada le era muy difícil poder pronunciar palabra alguna.- será mejor que te relajes y entremos

Así fue ambos entraron y se sentaron en el sillón mas próximo a la puerta. Una vez sentado Kuwuabara pudo recuperar el aire dispuesto a confesarle lo que había oído

-antes que nada quiero preguntarte algo...- le miro sospechoso.

-Pregunta lo que quieras Kuwuabara

-¿estas metido en la mafia o algún juego sucio?- un incomodo silencio se apodero de ellos seguido de una pequeña risa por parte del escritor.- por que si es así tengo a unos buenos amigos que te pueden ayudar.

-Claro que no, de donde sacas esa idea tan ridícula?

-Bueno, es que, hoy pase a recoger al aeropuerto a dos sujetos muy sospechosos, al principio no le di mucha importancia a lo que platicaban, pero cuando escuche que pronunciaban tu nombre fue cuando comencé a escuchar todo lo que decían.-

-Mm... y que tipo de cosas decían.?

-Al parecer estaban buscando información personal como donde vives y esas cosas...

-¿les diste esa información?

-Por supuesto que no, por que no me dieron confianza

-¿ no escuchaste que pronunciaran sus nombres?

-Mm... no pero si los tengo, se llaman Kuronue y Youko- Kurama se quedo analizando aquellos nombres, tratando de recordar o familiarizarse con uno de ellos pero nada llegó a su mente.- ¿te suena el nombre de alguno de ellos?

-No, ninguno se me hace familiar...

-¿tu crees que hice bien en no decirles donde vivías?

-Si, no quiero gente extraña en mi casa y menos si uno de mis amigos los considera sospechosos.- sonrió.- o talvez simplemente se referían a otro Kurama .

-Oye, por cierto pensé que ya avía gente aquí...

-Ya sabes como son las fiestas, nadie llega puntual

-Tienes razón. Sabes, sinceramente se me hizo muy extraño que aceptaras hacer una fiesta en tu casa por lo general dices que no.

-Supongo que eso me ayudara a relajarme

-Mm...- lo miro sospechoso- no será por que te lo pidió Botan.

No se percataron que Hiei los estaba escuchando desde que llego Kuwuabara a la casa. Escucho cuidadosamente lo que decían ambos chicos esperando ansioso la respuesta del escritor, para así tomar una decisión definitiva acerca de sus acciones

-se de buena fuente que ella esta enamorada de ti

-¿si?- no hubo cambio en su voz, continúo relajado como momentos antes, algo que dificultaba sacar una respuesta- no lo sabía, por cierto es tarde, que extraño que Yusuke y los demás no lleguen.

-Tienes razón- se levanto alarmado.- no me e alistado, creo que iré a mi casa a arreglarme y después vendré aquí.

-Me parece bien.

-Nos vemos Kurama!!

Como era de esperarse Kuwuabara salió de la casa como avía llegado. Kurama suspiro al parecer cansado ¿de que?. Solo el lo sabía.

-Hiei escuchaste todo ¿cierto?

-Pensé que no te avías percatado de mi presencia.- se acerco por atrás observando así su espalda cubierta por su cabello rojizo- talvez fue por eso que no escuche una respuesta a la pregunta que hizo tu extraño amigo.

-No esperaba que te importara escucharla- movió su cabeza para poder ver el rostro del Hiei- ya que no estoy en tu lista, pero sabes una cosa...- se levanto sin dejar de verlo, camino hasta quedar al lado de el- tu si estas en la mía...

En ese momento Kurama sintió la necesidad de tomarlo nuevamente y besar todo su cuerpo, tenerlo nuevamente para el una y otra vez hasta que ambos cuerpos no pudieran mas. Pero se contuvo al oír la puerta llamarle otra vez. No quería abrir, pero tenía que responder al llamado. Maldita sea la hora en la que avía aceptado hacer aquella fiesta e interrumpir sus deseos.

-vamos abre la puerta, quizás tras ella esta tu segunda opción

Hiei lo esquivo y se marcho de su vista sin dejarle responder, nuevamente lo avía rechazado y eso le dolía, aun que sabía bien que el culpable era el por confundirlo. Pero era mejor decirle adiós de esa manera que de otra manera más dolorosa.

Nuevamente sentía que algo pasaba y nadie quería contarle lo que sucedía. Después de haber salido de la casa de Kurama avía subido al coche, en ese momento se avía topado con Yusuke y Botan, estos con una cara de pocos amigos. Algo pasaba pero ¿qué?

00000000

El semáforo indico el alto, deteniendo así por unos breves segundos el coche. Momentos que aprovecho para pensar en sus amigos, los cuales empezaron a retumbarle la cabeza.

Otro coche que se encontraba al lado suyo comenzó a sonar el claxon, provocando un gesto de molestia por parte de Kuwuabara. Sin embargo ese gesto se borro al instante al ver un rostro conocido en el conductor. Este le indicaba que se estacionara cercas de donde el estaba.

Una vez cambio el semáforo y ejerció las indicaciones de este. Ambos bajaron del carro, caminando uno hacia el otro

-Usted es el doctor de Kurama ¿cierto?

-Así es.

-¿ que es lo que sucede?

-Bueno, veras, hoy Kurama fue a la revisión de la cual avía faltado dos semanas atrás.

-Si, tenía entendido que iba cada semana para controlar su enfermedad,- interrumpió- pero ignoraba que avía faltado a su revisión... ese Kurama

-Me alegra que te preocupes por el, pero lo que te quería decir es que el, después de su revisión y después de darle un diagnostico salió del despacho y olvido las medicinas necesarias para controlarlo un poco su enfermedad.- introducio su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta sacando de ahí unas cajas y frascos que extendió para que Kuwuabara los tomase.- serías tan amable de entregárselas, en estos momentos estoy muy ocupado y no puedo ir a entregárselas.

-Si, lo entiendo no se preocupe, hoy mismo las tendrá Kurama en sus manos, que suerte que hoy iré a su casa- tomo las medicinas en sus manos.

-Tiene la receta pegada en una de las cajas, te lo encargo mucho, no se te valla a perder.

-Ya le dije que se despreocupara, yo me encargare de cuidarlo.- estaba a punto de retirarse pero sus pies se mantuvieron en el suelo – antes de irme, quiero preguntarle si se encuentra bien Kurama. ¿Qué diagnostico fue el que le dio?- el doctor se mantuvo en silencio por unos instantes, - ¿empeoro o mejoro?

-Bueno pues después de revisar detenidamente su situación te puedo decir que el...

00000000

La puerta se abrió después de varios minutos de insistencia. La puerta se hubiera abierto al instante si no se hubiera detenido a pensar si ir tras Hiei o acudir al insistente al llamado, el cual ya podía asegurar quienes estaban tras ella. El consejo de Hiei avía sido bueno, olvidarse de que el avía estado ahí y seguir con el camino que seguía antes de su aparición, tomar a la mujer que lo amaba y corresponderle como una semana atrás.

Pero como hacer eso si el ya estaba mas que dentro de su corazón, perforándolo a cada minuto, deseaba tanto tenerlo a su lado mas que nada en el mundo, pero era hora de cambiar un destino en el cual podía verlo a el sufrir a su lado y por el.

-la fiesta se cánsela Kurama- las palabras de Yusuke fueron instantáneas una vez que avía puesto un pie en los territorios del escritor.-

-¿de que estas hablando Yusuke?¿qué es lo que sucede?- Kurama estaba atónito por las repentinas palabras de Yusuke y por el tono elevado de voz que este usaba.

-Necesitamos hablar con tigo muy seriamente acerca de ese tipo que tienes en tu casa.

-Sucede algo con Hiei...?

-Sería mejor que tomemos asiento y hablar de esto con calma ¿no lo creen?- sugirió Botan con su tono usual de voz.

-Botan tiene razón .

Los tres tomaron asiento, un silencio incomodo se hizo presente, Yusuke buscaba discretamente con la mirada al huésped temporal de Kurama. Yusuke deseaba verlo, quería aclarar las situaciones que se presentaron en ese momento, no dudaba de Botan, por ello no quería que a su amigo le lastimaran ni le vieran la cara.

-quiero que se expliquen en este momento

-Kurama...-hablo por fin Yusuke.- Botan me dijo que vio a Hiei caminar campantemente tres días antes de que le quitaras el yeso y eso no fue todo...( a eso si lo dijo pero no lo puse jeje XD)- Kurama no hizo gesto alguno, solo miro a Botan directamente, la cual parecía no estar en el mismo lugar que ellos.- también vio como robaba una de tus pertenencias .

-¿y que fue lo que robo?, a mi me parece que no me falta nada.

-No nos crees Kurama?

-No es que no les crea Yusuke, solo quiero saber que es lo que robo?

-Bueno, parecía un medallón, no estoy muy segura ya que lo metió rápidamente en su bolsillo.

-¿medallón?- hizo memoria, el no usaba medallones o algún otro accesorio- el único medallón que tengo es el que me dio mi madre, pero ese esta bajo llave, es imposible que lo aya robado.

-Por que no vas a ver si esta y de una vez trae a el vagabundo para aclarar las cosas.

Kurama se levanto dispuesto a ir a buscar a Hiei y al medallón, no comprendía el por que Botan y Yusuke acusaban de esa manera a Hiei, estaba dispuesto a ir por el único medallón que tenía y demostrar la inocencia de su amante.

Entro al cuarto sacando las llaves de la caja donde tenía el dichoso medallón, lo abrió, pero en ese momento no supo como reaccionar, no quería bajar a encarar a sus amigos y confesarles que su medallón no estaba, nadie mas que el tenía la llave, nunca se lo ponía debido a que le molestaba traer algún colgante en el cuello.

Paso media hora después de eso, Kurama ya avía bajado y avía buscado a Hiei, pero este no se encontraba dentro de la casa aumentando así las sospechas de sus amigos.

-se escapo, se burlo de ti y se llevo tu mas preciado tesoro...- era evidente, Yusuke estaba mas que enojado- nunca debiste alojarlo en tu casa, como antes no me di cuenta de la clase de persona que era.

La puerta se abrió inesperadamente entrando tras ella Kuwuabara con una expresión de alegría.

-que empiece la fiesta!!- su voz resonó por toda la casa, dejando caer la mirada de sus compañeros sobre el.- ¿eh¿qué es lo que les sucede¿y la fiesta?

-No va a ver fiesta Kuwuabara, un tipo como el no la merece- el enojo de Yusuke se volvía cada vez mas evidente

-Yusuke te escuchas extraño¿qué es lo que sucede?

-Pues...- hablo Botan- resulta que el vagabundo se burlo de Kurama y de su hospitalidad, robándole el medallón que le regalo su madre.

-QUE!? Pero que rayos, como sucedió esto,

-Botan lo vio cometer el robo

-Y por que rayos no hablaste en ese momento!!-

-No le grites a Botan,- exigió Yusuke tratando de defenderla.- es nuestra culpa por no darnos cuenta la clase de persona que es ese tipo,

Kurama permanecía callado, no avía pronunciado una solo palabra desde ya hace 20 minutos. Analizaba una y otra vez lo sucedido encontrando mas cosas que no concordaban con la situación. Los demás seguían hablando alterando así los nervios de Kurama.

-chicos, les agradezco su preocupación pero en estos momentos quiero estar solo.

-Kurama yo...- Yusuke se detuvo quizá tenía razón y lo mejor sería estar solo por un rato y asimilar lo sucedido- volveremos mañana...

Los tres se fueron a petición de Kurama, aunque anhelaran estar a su lado en esos momentos no podían hacerlo si el no quería. Botan se separo de ellos con la excusa de que querían ir a visitar a Koenma.

-recuerdo cuando apenas éramos unos niños,- dijo Kuwuabara

-si, en ese entonces todavía no conocíamos a Kurama ¿cierto?-

-si, recuerdo como Botan me decía que estaba enamorada de ti.- ese comentario atrajo toda la atención de Yusuke...- me tenía arto diciendo que algún día se casaría con tigo, y dos años después conoció a Kurama,- rió para sí- estoy seguro que si no hubiéramos conocido a Kurama en estos momentos todavía estaría enamorada de ti

-Yo no sabía eso,-

Kuwuabara se detuvo radicalmente, pegando un grito en el acto

-¿que sucede Kuwuabara?

-Se me olvido darle la medicina a Kurama.

-La medicina?.

-Si, hoy me encontré con el doctor de Kurama y me pidió que se las diera hoy mismo, que bueno que me acorde.

-No tenías que ir con tu hermana...

-Si, pero en estos momentos Kurama es mas importante.

-No te preocupes, damelas que yo se las entregare y así evitaras un fuerte regaño por parte de tu hermana.

-Gracias Yusuke, tu si que eres un amigo.

Kuwuabara le entrego las medicinas dándole las instrucciones que el doctor le avía dicho. Después de eso Kuwuabara siguió con su camino y desapareció de la vista de Yusuke este solo sonrió. Las cosas que avía dicho aún estaban impregnadas en su mente, el tenía razón si Kurama no estuviera talvez el tendría una nueva oportunidad de estar con ella.

-lo siento Kurama pero yo la quiero para mi...

Camino lentamente a un bote de basura que se encontraba cercas de el depositando las medicinas

-espero que algún día puedas perdonarme...

y ta tan, ahi se les acabo, jajaja animo pues me dejan reviews, jaja pero no me dejen malos si no ni me pongan jajaja bueno esta bien pueden poner lo que quieran.

wualas pues nos vemos luego y se cuidan jajajajaja


	12. Chapter 12

hola!! yo de nuevo trayendoles el capitulo 12, se que me tarde algo pero vean el lado bueno, no me tarde medio año como en el anterior, je j XD prometo actualizar mas seguido bueno espero que difruten este capitulo.

y gradecerle a Vicky por su extraño reviews je je.

Aio-Chan: bueno pues muchas gracias por tu reviews y siu casi medio año que te mandube esperando ¿cierto? jeje lo siento es que la verda no me llegaba nada de inspiracion jeje, bueno espero que este capitulo te guste y que sigas leyendo mi fic jeje nos vemos.

Nikky Hatake: gracias, que bueno que te aya gustado y yo tambien espero poner otra historia, espero que la puedas leer pronto y gracias por tu reviews

Princess TsukinoKou: gracias por tus elogios, me pusiste de muy buen humor cuando lei tu reviews, je je espero terminar pronto este fic pero no tengo el final ideado por el momento pero espero terminarlo.

Roronoa Minamino: hola, jeje gracias por tu reviews y jeje te voy a confesar que si pense dejarlo por que no se me ocurria nada, y bueno para ser sincera yo tambien espero que no se quede con Botan jeje pero no se como vaya a terminar, bueno nos vemos pronto!!

DESTINO CAMBIADO

Capitulo 12.- "

No había entendido el motivo por el cual Hiei había hecho tal cosa, no podía creer lo que le habían dicho sus amigos, nunca se dejaba guiar por los cometarios de las demás personas si no por lo hechos. Era imposible que Hiei hubiese cometido tal crimen ya que nunca le había hecho preguntas acerca de sus pertenecías, no había tenido tiempo de recorrer sus casa y por lo tanto ninguna de sus pertenencia; además era imposible que hubiera forzado la cerradura ya que no mostraba muestra de ello…. Ahora cada vez surgían mas incongruencias respecto a la culpabilidad de Hiei, nada encajaba. ¿Acaso sus amigos habían inventado todo eso para perjudicar a Hiei? No habían mostrado signos de que odiaran a Hiei ni nada por el estilo… pero todas las dudas que le estaban surgiendo solo podrían ser contestadas por Botan, ya que según ella lo había visto por sus propios ojos.

La siguiente en lo que Kurama se preocupo en pensar era el donde estaría Hiei. Quería verlo a pesar de haberse negado a el; lo mas probable era que se hubiera enojado por la actitud que había tomado, tenía que hacer algo, lo quería cercas de el y mas sin embargo lo estaba alejando.

Sin darse cuanta habían transcurrido ya varias horas y el sol estaba ocultándose, si trataba de buscar a Hiei en la oscuridad no ganaría nada mas que perder tiempo, mañana a primera hora comenzaría a buscarlo, además tenia la esperanza de que volviera a el.

En el momento en el que Kurama comenzó a subir las escaleras rumbo a su habitación el teléfono comenzó a sonar, ese ruido comenzó a molestarle y la única manera de callarlo era levantar la bocina aunque no quisiera.

-¿diga?

- Kurama!! Soy yo Kuwuabara, lamento molestarte, se que no querías hablar con nadie en estoy momentos pero..

- Sucede algo?

- quería pedirte perdón… lamento no haberte dado las medicinas en cuanto llegue se que era responsabilidad mía pero….

- ¿medicinas? De que hablas?

- ¡¿Qué¿Acaso no ha ido Yusuke a entregártelas?

- No se de que me estas hablando, explicate, por favor.

- bueno es que, hoy me encontré con el doctor y e entrego las pastillas que olvidaste en su consultorio…- explico.- pero a mi se me olvido dárselas y se las entregue a Yusuke… por que dijo que iba a regresar pero ya veo que me mintió.

- no te preocupes, seguro que algo se le cruzo en el camino. Además estoy bien, no me a sucedido nada….

- Kurama…- le interrumpió con una voz seca y apagada.- el doctor… el doctor me hablo sobre tu estado de salud y…

- lo que te haya dicho por favor no lo comentes a nadie. No quiero preocuparlos, estaré bien si me tomo el tratamiento que me dio.

- bueno, eso espero. Te hablare luego para ver si ya llego el tonto de Urameshi.

- esta bien, nos vemos luego.

Kurama colgó el teléfono, se le había olvidado por completo el tratamiento que le había dado el doctor y todo por haber estado pensando en el vagabundo, eso que sentía cada vez iba empeorando.

Las puertas del hospital ya habían sido cerradas para las visitas y Botan ya se había retirado desde hace ya dos horas rumbo a la casa de Yusuke pero, al llegar a esta las puertas estaban cerradas, dio gracias de tener una copia de la llave que le había entregado Yusuke ese mismo día, no quería seguir siendo una carga para el, lo único que deseaba en aquel momento era separar por completo a Hiei de Kurama para así convertirse en la esposa del escritor para siempre, estaba mas que segura que nadie le podrá dar la felicidad que ella podría darle, menos un vagabundo sin chiste como era Hiei.

-¿te pasa algo Botan?- Sin darse cuanta había estado apretando fuertemente la manija de la puerta por mas de dos minutos.

- ¿eh? Kuwuabara, que estas haciendo aquí?- se giro a mirarlo sorprendida al verlo a estas horas fuera de su hogar.

- estoy aquí por Urameshi… ¿donde esta el cretino mentiroso?

- ¿? Bueno el aun no a llegado, yo lo hacia a tu lado.

- no, el no esta con migo¿Dónde se habrá metido?

- ¿Por qué lo buscas¿pasa algo?

- No es nada….- tardo en contestar, no quería preocuparla a ella sabiendo el cariño que tenia hacia Kurama.-… bueno tengo que irme, cuando regrese abisele que vine y que volveré mañana a primera hora.

Botan solo pudo observar como este se alejaba de los departamentos bajando por las escaleras de entrada. Suspiro hondo y después de ello se introdujo a la habitación, aquel día había sido muy pesado para ella y lo único que estaba deseando era descansar.

Nuevamente el timbre de la casa sonó, no sabia desde que momento aquel ruido se había transformado en su peor pesadilla, sin ninguna otra opción se levanto de su cama y se dirigió a la entrada de su casa, fio su vista por la mirilla de la puerta para ver quien llamaba a esas horas de la noche, era no mas ni menos que Yusuke. Abrio la puerta permitiéndole la entrada a su hogar.

-Hola Kurama, lamento despertarte a estas oras pero vine a traerte tus medicinas….- le extendió una bolsa negra, la cual Kurama tomo enseguida.

- Si, Kuwuabara ya me había dicho que me las entregarías. Lamento causarles tantos problemas

- no es ningún problema, los amigos siempre estamos para preocuparnos por los amigos. ¿no lo crees?

- supongo, lamento haberte hecho venir hasta acá, que bueno que las trajiste hoy, ya que mañana tenía que empezar el tratamiento.

- escuche que tu enfermedad va…

- no quiero hablar de eso en estos momentos…- interrumpió.- y quiero que por favor no se lo comentes a nadie, no quiero causar mas problemas de los que ya les estoy causando. Por cierto esto no se lo he dicho a nadie pero tu eres mi mejor amigo y quiero que lo sepas…- Yusuke trago saliva al escuchar aquellas palabras y sonrió con dificultad.- me ire de aquí…

- ¿Cómo que te iras?- frunció el seño al parecer no conforme con sus palabras. -´¿pero a donde?

- aun no lo decido, quiero estar junto al mar, en un lugar tranquilo, pretendo irme solo por un tiempo, te aseguro que regresare pero por el momento deseo irme de aquí.

- Entiendo, respeto tu decisión, y si puedo ayudar en algo solo dímelo ¿quieres?

- Gracias, sabia que podía confiar en ti. Por cierto, ya es tarde ¿no te gustaría quedarte? Mañana podrás irte si lo deseas.

- No, necesito llegar a la casa ya que tengo asuntos pendientes por haya y no quisiera descuidarlos.

- Ya veo. Entonces nos vemos mañana.

- si hasta luego.

Después de aquello Yusuke salió de la casa entrando a aquella oscura noche, al parecer Kurama no había sospechado de la medicina y su tardanza al entregárselas, confiaba tanto en el que no se podía dar el lujo de desconfiar ni un poco. Se sentía culpable por lo que acababa de hacer pero hacia una fuerza mayor que no le dejaba echarse para tras y eso era el intenso amor que sentía por Botan, sabia que sacar a Kurama del juego no era lo mas conveniente pero era un jugador peligroso y lo eliminaría a toda costa si con eso conseguía estar junto a ella pero… ¿por que habría que llegar tan lejos? Sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente. No quería regresar a su casa, no quería mirar la cara de Botan después de haber hecho el intercambio de medicinas falsas, lo mejor para el en ese momento era descansar en un lugar tranquilo por esa noche.

Aquella noche pareció ser la mas larga de todo el año, le había costado haber conciliado el sueño y una vez que había logrado dormir soñaba con el, con esos ojos verdes que le habían cautivado desde el primer momento, en ese momento se pregunto que era lo que estaría haciendo. Quería ir a su casa y verlo dormir bajo aquellas sabanas blancas donde una vez había dormido el también pero su orgullo se lo impedía. La puerta de aquel cuarto se abrió entrando en este una linda chica de quimono con un tierna sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿ya despertaste? Pensé que te levantarías mas tarde, hermano.

- yo también pensé lo mismo pero tenía pesadillas…- se levanto de la colchoneta y se puso su camisa negra

- que malo. Por cierto, hace tiempo que no nos visitabas… ¿te gustaría ir a dar un paseo con migo? El día se ve muy hermoso.

- no tengo ánimos para pasear.- Yukina hizo un deje de tristeza demasiado visibles para los ojos del pelinegro y suspiro.- Esta bien, pero será uno muy pequeño, quiero descansar un poco.

- ¡que bien!, me alistare para salir.-

La chica salió del cuarto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y cantando una melodía en el camino, algo que hiso al chico sonreír, ahora que lo pensaba ella era la única persona que la hacia sonreír antes de haber conocido a Kurama; ese nombre quería olvidarlo mas sin embargo eso comenzaba a hacer algo imposible.

Comenzó a alistarse para salir a pasear con su pequeña hermana, ya que ella era la única razón por la que había vuelto al pueblo.

A esas alturas del día la mayoría de los habitantes de aquel pueblo ya se encontraban despiertas listas comenzando sus actividades diarias, trabajando, jugando o bien dando una riña cualquiera que terminaría en un saludo de manos.

Se quito las sabanas que le cubrían su cuerpo y se levanto tratando de no despertar a la persona que se encontraba lado al lado suyo, comenzó a vestirse para salir de la habitación.

-¿adonde vas? – resonó la voz de su compañero entes de que este pudiera salir del cuarto, el chico de cabellera negra le sonrió divertido.

- tenía hambre, además… ¿no crees que hace un día hermoso?

- Recuerda por que estamos aquí, Kuronue. No es un viaje de excursión ¿ya tienes la localización de la casa de Kurama?

- no, seguro que algún habitante de este pueblo sabe donde se encuentra su casa. No te preocupes que yo comenzare a buscarlo. Tú puedes quedarte en la cama todo el día.

- haz lo que quieras pero recuerda que tengo prisa en volver y quiero terminar lo mas antes posible.

- ¿Qué rayos te pasa? Primero estabas muy entusiasmado de venir aquí y ahora te estas quejando.

- no me cuestiones y déjame descansar.

- esta bien, como quieras…. No me esperes despierto.

- nunca lo hago.- dicho esto el chico de cabellos plateados se arropo nuevamente entre las sabanas de aquella cómoda cama para volver a dormir.

Kuronue suspiro, acto seguido salió de la habitación, no podía esperar ni un minuto más para salir en busca del escritor ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser encontrarlo en un lugar tan pequeño como este?

:::::::::::::….

Kurama tomo la receta del medicamento que le había dado Yusuke la noche anterior, comenzó a leerla y al compas de ello saco todas las cajas de medicina que se encontraban ahí comenzando a ubicar cual era la que se tomaría primero. Tomo un baso de agua y comenzó a sacar la pastilla de la cubierta que le protegía, acto seguido se tomo la pastilla para seguir con la siguiente; al terminar su tratamiento se recostó en el suelo de la cocina recargando su cuerpo en la puerta.

No había dormido ni un solo segundo la noche anterior por mas que el lo deseara, no se sentía cansado ni con sueño, simplemente no sentía ganas de hacer nada mas que ver a Hiei pero…. Ya lo había decidido, no lo buscaría por mas deseos que tuviera de verlo, después de todo era mejor así. El se iría la semana entrante a una de las playas que Miyato-jima, ahí tenia una hermosa casa a horillas de la playa alejada de toda civilización, estaba seguro que ahí podría relajarse y quizás hasta mejorar su estado de salud.

El teléfono sonó por primera vez en ese día, comenzaba a pesar que sería bueno cortar la línea para no ser molestado durante su última semana de estancia y así poder estar en paz. Se levanto para contestar el llamado sin ninguna otra objeción.

-¿diga?

- Joven Kurama…- resonó la voz de una anciana mujer.

- Señora Itsuko, que gusto recibir su llamada. ¿pasa algo?

- Hola, lamento molestarte pero hay algo que me inquieta.- Kurama guardo silencio y espero a que la señora continuara.- veras hay un hombre merodeando por los lugares, al parecer quiere saber donde vives….

- ¿un hombre, dice?

- si, la verdad a mi se me hace muy sospechoso y no parece de esas personas con las que frecuentas y la verdad no me anime a darle esa información y le dije a todos los que te conocen que no le dijeran nada.

- Hizo bien señora, ahora quiero que me responda una pregunta. ¿Cómo es ese hombre físicamente?

- Bueno a decir verdad eran un hombre muy bien parecido, con pelo largo color negro y alto, mas que tu.

- si ya veo, muchas gracias por negarle la información señora.

- ¿tu sabes quien s ese hombre?

- No creo

- lo sabia, es imposible que tu te relaciones con gente como esa. Bueno, tengo que seguir trabajando. Cuídate mucho.

- Si lo hare, que pase buen día.

Ambos colgaron el teléfono, Kurama se quedo pensando unos momentos acerca de ese sujeto y los que le había comentado Kuwuabara el día anterior. Preguntándose que es lo que buscaran esos tipos de él, lo bueno era que estaba seguro que nadie en el pueblo le daría información acerca de él debido al gran cariño que le tenían. Sonrió para sus adentros, caminado a la ventana más cercana, el día esta mas que precioso y tan lleno de vida, en ese momento le dieran ganas de salir de su casa y caminar hacia el parque, ahí se mostraba mejor el cielo que en algún otro lugar, tal vez así podría relajarse mejor.

Kuronue ya estaba cansado en ningún lugar le querían dar información acercas de Kurama, dudaba mucho que no le conocieran ya que era un lugar muy pequeño por lo tanto era imposible que ninguna de las mas de cien personas que entrevisto no conocieran al escritor, o quizás ahí no le conocían por Kurama. Ya había pasado más de dos horas y no parecía tener ningún avance, camino hacia un parque que se encontraba cercas de su estancia, seguro ahí encontraría un lugar decente para descansar. Al llegar lo primero que noto fue que el lugar era hermoso pero estaba desierto algo que le pareció muy extraño pero pudo localizar unas bancas cercas de una fuente un lugar perfecto para asentarse, camino hacia el lugar y suspiro. Su celular comenzó a sonar, lo saco de entre sus pantalones y acudió al llamado.

-¿Qué quieres?

- ya lo encontraste?

- No, según la gente de este lugar no le conocen

- ¿no te habrás equivocado de nuevo?

- no lo creo, la información que encontré era 100 segura. Pienso que las personas de este lugar si saben quien es pero no quieren decirme.- Youko comenzó a reír- ¿de que rayos te etas riendo?

- no puedo creerlo, seguro que las personas te vieron cara de maleante y por eso no te quisieron darte esa información.

- cállate, tu no lo harías mejor.

- por supuesto que si y te lo voy a demostrar.

Colgó el teléfono sin previo aviso, Kuronue simplemente se limito a guardar su celular, miro a su alrededor tratando de comprender por que no había gente en el a estas alturas de la mañana, había juegos todos en buen estado, el pasto estaba podado y lo arboles eran mas que hermosos.

Kurama fue entrando al parque siendo captado rápidamente por los ojos de Kuronue atrayendo su atención completamente pero al parecer Kurama no se percato que otra persona se encontraba cercas.

-"te encontré Kurama"- sonrió triunfante

FELICES FIESTAS!!!!!!!!


End file.
